Angel Falling
by Marie-Fanwriter
Summary: This wasn't how this day was supposed to turn out. He wasn't supposed to be on the floor writhing in pain. His vision shouldn't be dimming around the edges, shouldn't be fogged with drugs. He wasn't supposed to be completely humiliated by the people he'd sworn to take out of the galaxy, in front of the only person he cared about. No, this day wasn't right at all. -Mature Shakarian!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! In honor of N7 day here is something that has been rattling around in my head for a while. The first chapter is mostly to set up where in ME2 we are and the tentative relationship between Shep and Garrus. Mature themes to come in chapter 3!

Edit! I cannot believe that I forgot to post that I found the idea on the kink meme. I tried my best but have failed to find the prompt again, it asked to feature an extension to Kasumi's mission and utilise one of the criminal crew members as Shepard's play thing. So sorry if there was any confusion.

* * *

This wasn't how this day was supposed to turn out. He wasn't supposed to be on the floor writhing in pain. His vision shouldn't be dimming around the edges, shouldn't be fogged with drugs. He wasn't supposed to be completely humiliated by the people he'd sworn to take out of the galaxy, in front of the only person he cared about. No, this day wasn't right at all.

**-A few days prior-**

It was time to pick up another criminal… squad member for their jump through the Omega Four Relay. Her name was Kasumi Goto according to the dossier that Shepard had passed him the evening before. She was a thief that could run with the best of them, he'd heard her name mentioned once or twice but that was it, there weren't any pictures available at C-Sec, nor on Omega. An assassin, a mercenary, a psychotic biotic… Omega's Archangel. This team was beginning to get interesting.

"You're sure you want another criminal on the team Shepard?" he asked, following the Commander through the docking bay.

"The more the merrier I guess…" She sighed and shook her head, "It seems like everyone has some baggage. Why not add a little more?" Shepard stopped abruptly staring at an advertisement, Garrus almost ran into her. He hadn't caught what the advertisement said but apparently Shepard had as she responded, "Silence is Golden."

"Good to finally meet you Commander Shepard! Kasumi Goto. I'm a fan." The advertisement was apparently not an advertisement at all; it was the thief herself or at least an image of her. It didn't take long for the tiny human to admit there was a deal that Shepard wasn't yet privy to, stating that it must have slipped Cerberus' minds before she explained the Grey Box situation.

"If that is what Cerberus promised you, we'll get it done."

"It'll be fun. And if we're lucky, you won't even have to draw your gun." The advertisement shut off and the thief stepped out of the shadows on a high cat walk, "We should probably wrap this up. You look pretty silly standing there talking to an advertisement. See you on the ship, Shepard." With that she disappeared behind her tactical cloak.

Garrus chuckled, "You've got an interesting one there." The pair continued past security, Shepard had planned on picking up a couple of things before returning to the ship.

"Don't I know it," Shepard sighed and then laughed with him. "What do you think she meant by picking up formalwear for me?"

"No idea Commander," Garrus looked down at his omni-tool and stopped in his tracks. It took Shepard a few seconds to realise he wasn't following.

"What's up?" She turned and with concern realised he was furious with whatever he had just read. "Garrus, talk to me." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"You remember Sidonis, the one who betrayed my team?" She nodded, "I found a lead on him. There is a specialist here on the Citadel, name's Fade. He's an expert at helping people disappear. Sidonis was seen with him."

Her response was quick and he was thankful, "Where do we find Fade?"

"I'll arrange a meeting." He typed away on his omni-tool, "Thanks Shepard." The response was almost instantaneous and Shepard was hot on his heels as they moved through the ward. It was time to finish this.

The mission took the rest of the afternoon and ended with an angry turian and a distraught human. She had gotten in the way of his shot; she had only gotten through to him in the last few moments. Garrus felt horrible about the whole ordeal, he'd contemplated shooting through Shepard to get to Sidonis. He stalked back and forth in the Normandy's Main Battery. It was starting to get late and he waited until the mess hall cleared out before venturing out to pick up his rations.

He'd just started to heat them when she walked into the room in her usual fatigues, the ones with the obvious patch job where the Cerberus marking used to be sewn on. "Hey," she said simply joining him in the kitchen starting the kettle.

"Hey," he replied leaning back on the counter. She leaned beside him, a mirror of his stance.

It was quiet for a few moments as the words both wanted to say floated silently between them. Words like 'I'm sorry' and 'forgive me'. Garrus reached his arm around Shepard's shoulders and pulled her to his chest. They stood in the comfortable embrace until the heating unit beeped and the kettle clicked over.

Moving apart they both effortlessly worked around each other preparing their respective food stuffs. The tension was gone. "So find out what your new addition needs you to do yet?"

Shepard smiled around her tea mug as she hopped onto the kitchen island. "You are looking at Allison Gunn, newest scourge of the Terminus."

Garrus gave her a skeptical look as he dug into his meal, "Who?"

After a light laugh she put her mug down on the counter, "Apparently she has been seeding information about this so called Gunn into the data stream. I run a small, but talented, band of mercs out in the Terminus Systems." He nodded for her to continue. "I will need to make an appearance at some backroom arms deal to increase my reputation and hopefully that will lead to an invite to Donovan Hock's party. He's the guy that killed Kasumi's partner."

"It sounds a bit shady, Shepard."

"I know. We're heading to Omega to deal with a couple of things anyways, I have that information for Aria and we need to deal with Samara's daughter."

"I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks Garrus."

**-Omega-**

Taking care of Morinth ended up taking a little more effort than Shepard would have liked. She was sporting a killer headache by the time she and Samara returned to the ship. Garrus was waiting in the cockpit with Joker when they entered the Normandy. No sooner had they cleared the airlock then Garrus backed her into it again and closed the door, sealing them into the mostly private space. "'I'll be fine' you said. 'Samara will be with me' you said. 'We are just getting information tonight' you said." Garrus glared at the asari through the window.

"I guess you were on the com then?" Shepard asked wincing at his angry tone.

"Of course I was! What the hell were you thinking going in alone? You know how I feel about Omega." He paced through the airlock a few times before stopping in front of her. "I told you I'd always have your back but I can't do that when you don't talk to me."

Her shoulders dropped, "I'm sorry. I know I said we were going tomorrow but the opportunity presented itself tonight. I couldn't let Morinth get away again."

Garrus reached for her and pulled her close. It was so quiet she almost hadn't heard it, "Promise me you won't leave me behind again, not when you're on Omega."

"I promise Garrus." She wasn't sure when their relationship had developed into one of promises and embraces but she liked the change. They stood in the embrace for a few more long moments before separating. "Come with me to the med bay?"

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Under Cover

This is where it starts to get a little darker... should I say I'm sorry yet?

* * *

**-The Normandy-**

The next morning Garrus was working away in the battery, satisfied that Shepard was alright and wouldn't leave without him this time. He was part way through a new algorithm set when EDI's voice came over his speaker and her blue orb appeared by the door. He didn't look up as she spoke, "Garrus, the commander would like to see you in the briefing room."

"No problem EDI, tell her I'll be right up." He hoped that Kasumi's mission would wait another day but apparently not. He sighed and finished up his calculation. When he entered the elevator Zaeed was waiting.

"She called you in too?" the merc asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the back wall.

Garrus nodded in the affirmative and turned to face the door as the elevator ascended to the CIC deck. It wasn't that he disliked the man specifically; mercenaries in general got his hackles up. The walked together into the briefing room, Kasumi and Shepard were discussing the mission already, seemly for a while as Garrus noticed Shepard's mug was nearly empty.

"I'm still not sure I like this Kasumi, I know my reputation needs to get a little darker before I'll get invited to this party but can't we do something else?" Shepard seemed distraught and his suspicion was confirmed as she rubbed her forehead like she always did when she was upset.

"I don't see how we can do this quickly without using him." Kasumi gestured to the men. "Why not use all of your resources? Plus it'll give us an extra set of hands if things go south."

Garrus stepped to Shepard's side and gave her a confused look, "use who?"

Shepard sighed loudly and leaned on the table in front of her, her head cradled in her hand. "Kasumi… why don't you give these two the run down."

"Of course," Kasumi pulled up a set of reports and articles from the extra-net on the briefing room's display. "I need Shepard to play a part in order to gain access to Donovan Hock's party. Do I need to fill you in on who he is?"

The men shook their heads and Zaeed spoke up, "Naw. I've worked in competition with that bastard before. I'm sure Archangel here has disrupted more than one of his shipments too." Garrus nodded, and looked a little proud of himself.

"Good. Well the quickest way to get an invite is to make an appearance somewhere with his associates. There is an arms deal going down on Omega tonight and I've gotten Ms. Gunn an invite. She won't be going in alone of course, I'll be able to cloak my way in and I want Massani to pose as a body guard."

"Makes sense, but where do I fit into this?" Garrus asked, looking between the others in the room.

Shepard was the one to answer, her voice was muffled behind her hands, "Kasumi wants me to parade Archangel as a trophy."

All eyes were on Garrus at this point and he was a bit too stunned to respond. "Hock has a slave or two of his own and it is standard for high ranking personnel to bring a slave to show off in these… kinds of meetings."

Garrus let out an audible sigh, "I'll do it."

Kasumi let out a gleeful 'yay' and Zaeed huffed an expletive. Shepard looked up from her leaning position wide eyed. "Garrus you don't have to do this. If you do you'll be outed as not only alive but they'll assume this isn't a ruse. That you are actually a…."

"I understand the risks but I'm not having you go in without sufficient backup to a place as vile as this." He stood firm and placed a reassuring hand onto her shoulder. "What do you need me to do Kasumi?"

"Well this is the tricky part, the only way people will believe you are a slave is if you play the part and wear the… ahem… uniform." Garrus flinched at the uniform bit but it was Zaeed who cut in first.

"They'll be wanting to see him in Archangel's full gear, no helmet, visor attached but inactive, scarred, collared and you'll be needing some kind of restraints." The other three occupants of the room stared at the old mercenary, "I've been to these things before and seen more than one trophy slave. How do you think Aria originally kept Patriarch around?" Although the thought was a bit unsettling Garrus was thankful for the old mercenary's experience, it meant he'd have armour.

"Valid point," Kasumi typed away on her tool. "I've found a shop that carries turian slave restraints, I'll go pick some up and case the site if that is alright with you, Shepard?"

"Fine, take Massani with you. We'll meet back here in two hours, full gear. Dismissed." The team nodded and filed out of the room. Kasumi and Zaeed headed for the airlock while the other two entered the elevator.

Just before Shepard was out of earshot Kasumi called across the CIC, "Don't forget to get acquainted with the merchandise Shep!" Joker gave her an incredulous look and Kasumi only winked at him before leaving with Zaeed.

Shepard remained stoic despite the interjection and when she stepped into the elevator she pressed the button for her quarters. Turning to the other occupant she spoke, "You don't have to do this Garrus. I can have you as a bodyguard instead or…."

Garrus cut her off, "I'll be fine Shepard. I'd rather be there with you, body guards aren't allowed in as many places as they allow slaves. I'm not leaving you alone on Omega. Especially not in a room full of the galaxy's worst," he smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm still not sure about this…" Shepard scrunched her nose and looked at her feet.

"It'll be fine, Shepard. Plus, you know you can't keep your hands off me." He raised the ridges above his eyes to imitate the human expression of raised eyebrows. Shepard laughed and batted his hand away from her shoulder.

"Come on then, I should at least have an idea what my new 'slave'," she made quotations with her fingers as she lead the way into her cabin, "looks like under that hulking suit of armor."

"HA! I knew it; this is just a fabrication to get my shirt off. For shame Shepard. The other two are in on it aren't they?" Garrus laughed as she stuttered.

"No…. I wouldn't… you… ahg!" She turned to face him and noted the smug turian grin, "You knew I'd react like that didn't you?" Garrus shrugged and passed her on the way to her lower level. He began the process of removing his armor and Shepard watched carefully, noting where the latches were.

Each piece was placed carefully on her table until he was standing in his armored pants and a thin undersuit shirt, which incidentally left nothing to the imagination. The shirt hugged his lithe but well-muscled form. Turians weren't shy and Garrus was no exception, he stripped the shirt off as well. Only slightly self-conscious of the scars marring most of his right shoulder from the rocket and the numerous smaller scars from old battles and the gunship's smaller rounds.

Shepard sat back on her couch and openly memorized his bare torso with her eyes. A frown painted across her face. The room was quiet for a few minutes until Garrus spoke up, his right hand rising to rub at the back of his neck. "Sorry for the mess," he gestured to himself.

Shepard didn't answer and her concentration didn't waver as she stood. Her hands tentatively moved from her sides to travel across the expanse of his chest. She'd never seen him without a shirt before save in the heat of battle, the hurried aftermath, or in the medical bay where the focus wasn't on his scars. Garrus' chest was a series of metallic plates; they were intricately placed with tough leather like skin in-between.

He breathed in sharply when she began mapping his scars with her tiny, too many fingered, hands. His eyes involuntarily closed as she continued her ministrations. It wasn't until she came to his shoulder and started carefully moving up his neck did he open his eyes again. She had the saddest look in her eyes that he had seen since losing Ashley on Virmire. Her left hand rested on his scarred mandible and her right stayed on his hip.

Her eyes didn't leave his when she finally spoke, "I should have been there sooner."

* * *

Kasumi and Zaeed met up with the commander in the briefing room as directed. Kasumi wore her typical garb with an extra battery source for her cloaking mechanism strapped to her lower back. The tiny thief would be cloaking for the duration of the mission and it just wouldn't due for her to be seen too early if she was seen at all. Zaeed was unchanged and he looked every bit the mercenary body guard he was supposed to be playing. His armour was clean and his weapons ready. He'd brought along his usual assault rifle but had swapped his sniper for a pistol; it wouldn't do well in close quarters. Zaeed hefted a large bag onto the table; it clanked loudly in the quiet room telling of what it held.

Shepard stood waiting in a smart black pant suit that spoke of a powerful business woman. Her hair was tied back in typical Shepard fashion and a light dusting of makeup adorned her face. She wore boots with a slight heel and the deep red blouse under her jacket easily hid the light Kevlar vest protecting her vitals. Her side arm was concealed at her hip and her best combat knife was strapped to her ankle. Garrus was the last to enter the room. As he entered he didn't look up from his the visor in his hands, only grunting at the thief's perky greeting.

"Well that should do it," he looked up and replaced, the now inactive, visor. "I've set it to unlock by password only, any preferences?"

Shepard grinned up at him, "Strawberry." Kasumi giggled and Zaeed rolled his eyes.

Garrus only gave her a skeptical look and shook his head. He typed on his omni-tool for a moment before speaking again, "Not sure what a Strawberry is but fine. That'll do. All three of you have access to unlock it now." The soon to be captive turian hadn't looked at the bag since he entered the room but now that his gaze had reached it he eyed it with obvious distain. "Let's get this over with."

Kasumi set to work unpacking the contents on the table. First to come out was a slave collar, next the leash to go with it. "It's a standard turian model according to the shopkeeper." She held out the leash to Shepard and continued her explanation, "It has been designed to emit electric shocks as required by the user. We can try it out and change the setting to something more bearable if you like."

Garrus took a step forward and removed a glove, taking hold of the collar with his bare hand, "When you're ready Shepard." The Spectre nodded and turned the collar onto the lowest setting. Garrus didn't so much as flinch when the collar came to life in his hand. "Slowly raise the settings; you'll know when it's too high."

The room was silent save the sounds of the Normandy and the quiet hum of the collar. Shepard took her time with the control, slowly ratcheting up the setting. Garrus didn't start to show any sign of discomfort for the first three notches. On the forth his hand flinched slightly. The fifth had his hand at a steady shake. The sixth he scrunched his nose and visibly clenched his teeth. The seventh had a slight gasp of pain attached to it. The eight had him drop the offending object and Garrus jerked back, rubbing his hand with the uninjured one.

"Are you alright?" Shepard asked, taking a step towards him. Her hands were out in front of her in a placating stance.

"Fine," Garrus responded shortly. He set about replacing his glove before clenching and unclenching his fist a few times. "Next, Kasumi?"

"I'll make the strength of eight the maximum setting then," she said. Shepard nodded and gestured for her to continue. Kasumi made the adjustments to the collar before reaching up and attaching it in place around the turian's neck. Garrus held his jaw high to allow the thief space to work, however uncomfortable he was baring his throat to the room. "There done."

The collar was rather snug against his throat and when Garrus moved it rubbed against his still healing scars. It took all he had not to flinch when he stretched out his neck.

Kasumi reached into the bag and pulled out arm restraints, "Garrus, you'll need to keeps your arms behind your back for these. They'll attach your wrists to your forearms and we'll set the release key on each of our omni-tools."

Garrus turned around as indicated and allowed the manacles to be attached. He was silently thankful these wouldn't be electrified as the collar was. He was also infinitely thankful he was allowed his armour even with the unwelcome additions. Shepard began to make her way to the door, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Don't forget the leash, Shep." Kasumi was still in a strangely bright mood as she handed the offending object to Shepard.

The Commander looked from the leash to Garrus and back again. Garrus easily noticed her uncertainty and moved in front of her, moving his head to the side and allowing her access to the hook-up. Slowly she reached up and looked into his eyes before attaching the lead, "Are you sure about this?"

Garrus didn't have time to answer before Zaeed brushed past them, "Goddammit sweetheart. Just put the bloody thing on already! This is a mission, not a god-dammed sex act."

Shepard glared at the retreating mercenary, Kasumi followed closely behind him giving the two some semblance of privacy. "I'll be fine." Garrus echoed his earlier comment.

Finally she got over the awkwardness of it and clipped the leash into place. With a loud outward breath she strode out to the CIC, a collared Garrus in tow. It was time to see how good his acting really was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Into the Lion's Den

Aren't you all lucky! I completed this chapter today and I'm sorry to say it isn't going to get much better for our Gare-Bear. I apologise for his mistreatment now. It starts to get darker this chapter but we shall save the really mature content for next chapter. Warnings include violence, language, drug use, and a lil torture.

Also! This story idea comes from the kink meme. I couldn't find the exact prompt again but it was something along the lines of an extension to Kasumi's mission with Shepard using a crewmate as a play thing. This mostly follows the prompt only it won't be Shepard using the toy…. Enjoy!

* * *

**-Normandy-**

Garrus trailed Shepard through the CIC. All eyes looked up from their stations as the Commander passed through the deck. Garrus' face was an impassive mask, he didn't look at any of the crew members as the passed by. No one spoke a word until they reached the airlock, meeting the other crew members there. Joker turned in his chair to give his usual goodbye quip but once he surveyed the scene he thought better of making a comment. Garrus was thankful for the tact.

"After you Shep," Kasumi said as she disappeared behind her cloak. Outside the airlock there was a cab waiting for the trio and cloaked fourth. Zaeed took the driver's seat while Shepard and Garrus took the rear. Kasumi was presumed to be in the front seat as they sped away from the Normandy and into the scum that was Omega.

* * *

**-The Deal-**

When the cab stopped outside of the office building Zaeed got out and played the part by opening the door for Shepard and her 'pet'. Shepard's usual demeanor had changed only slightly to act as Ms. Gunn; she kept her usual swagger but added condescension. When Garrus stepped out of the vehicle he took a moment to take in the surroundings, it was cut short by a sharp pull on his lead, "Come along now, we mustn't be late."

Garrus growled quietly and followed, for the most part he only had to look pissed off. Which, given the situation, was easy. Zaeed led the way into the building; at the door he passed the electronic invite to the krogan bouncer via omni-tool. "Seventh floor, party's already started." The bouncer's eyes lingered on Garrus, who continued his low hum and followed his 'Master'.

Zaeed grunted thanks and began making his way to the elevator, pressing the button he waited for Shepard. When the door opened he held it, "After you Ms. Gunn."

With a light tug Shepard pulled Garrus in behind her, when the door closed she let out a breath. "So far so good, I just hope the rest goes as smoothly." The others nodded and the remainder of the elevator ride was taken in silence.

When the elevator arrived at the party Zaeed led the charge into the room, no one noticed their entry initially. It wasn't until a particularly mouthy salarian stopped talking did anyone pay attention to the newcomers. The salarian tilted his head in confusion and just pointed to the spectacle, a human female with a rather large turian on a lead behind her. It was an odd sight.

The hush soon became murmurs of, 'no… it couldn't be' and 'he's alive!'

Garrus narrowed his eyes and flexed his mandibles menacingly. Shepard surveyed the room before turning back to her captive and raising an eyebrow, "Now that isn't how we great colleagues, is it Archangel?" The murmuring stopped as all eyes watched the scene unfold in front of them. Garrus' growl deepened an octave and he struggled against his manacles.

Allison Gunn was not one for games though, she turned on the collar with a flick of her wrist, only a low setting, just enough to annoy rather than hurt. She glared at her slave, "Behave." Garrus played the part beautifully and flinched as she turned the collar on but only stopped growling when Shepard turned the collar up again.

Laughter from the mercenaries filled the room and regular activities, chatter and drinking resumed. Shepard meandered over to the bar and into a group of criminals who had pets of their own. It didn't take long for Shepard to grab a drink and join in on the conversation, mostly since it encompassed her addition to the party.

A batarian in Blue Suns gear was the first to speak up on the topic, "Nice look alike you have there. Where did you pick him up?" He titled his head to the right.

Shepard narrowed her eyes, "He's the original, took me a lot of work to pick him up and you'd do well to respect that."

A well-dressed asari with a human kneeling at her feet gasped, "You can't be serious!" Her sentiment was echoed by the rest of the group, "How on earth did he survive? I heard Tarak took him out."

The disguised Commander reached up and took Garrus' chin in her hand, moving his head to the side to display the scarring. "Oh he tried alright." She laughed at the reaction she'd so easily fetched, "This is his first outing. The poor thing had been too weak to leave the estate till now."

Garrus snarled and pulled his face out of Shepard's hand, grinding out an almost true statement, "I'll still kill the lot of you…."

"Now now Archangel! Is that anyway to greet my new friends?" Shepard turned the collar on once again to the lowest setting and Garrus fell back to stand behind Shepard again, the laughter still free flowing from the criminals.

The conversation slowly moved onto the other slaves present and then to recent exploits. Shepard didn't need to interject much to fit into the circle, only nod and laugh in time with the others. Garrus scanned the room, wishing he had his visor active. Zaeed was still near the door with the other obvious body guards. Kasumi had all but disappeared into the shadows, he'd only caught site of the telltale cloak shimmer once and that was only because he had been looking for it.

Gradually each of the mercenary leaders present was pulled into a side room to view the merchandise. The third one to leave the room had a drell slave with a rather dead look in its inky black eyes. The slave hadn't been allowed through the door. The asari captor had reluctantly handed the leash to her body guard in a huff. _Well shit._ Was Garrus' only thought, thankfully Kasumi would be able to follow and call for backup if needed. He wasn't happy about the situation but it was better than being stuck on the ship.

Another twenty minutes and two more people disappeared then reappeared in the main room before it was Ms. Gunn's turn. A barefaced turian led the way to the backroom door; once he arrived he stopped and blocked the access. "Sorry Ms. Gunn but you'll have to leave him here if you want to see my wares," he said with a smirk.

Zaeed had apparently noticed the exchange and had moved to join the trio at the door. "Massani, be a dear and watch him for me?"

"Course ma'am," Zaeed took the leash and started to lead Garrus away.

"Remember, no one gets to play with him. He's mine." Shepard disappeared into the backroom; the barefaced turian closed the door behind her.

"Come on you ruddy beast," Zaeed pulled the lead and Garrus reluctantly followed him to an empty couch. "Sit." Garrus looked at the old man then to the seat, raising an eye ridge. "I said, sit." The collar was turned on again and Zaeed increased the setting until Garrus complied with a frustrated growl. "Bloody menace you are."

It didn't take long for the asari from earlier to reappear, her human slave nowhere to be seen. She joined Zaeed beside the couch, "Mr. Massani how nice to see you again!" Her fake giggle irritated both of Shepard's men.

"Dr. T'Lysia." Zaeed nodded to the woman.

"Now, now Zaeed! Is that anyway to greet a lady? You should introduce me to your employer's pet here." She reached forward and took hold of Garrus' chin, as Shepard had done earlier. Garrus glared at her as she moved his head side to side with a firm grasp. "A shame he's disfigured."

Garrus had had enough of the taunting, without his hands free and in his position the easiest thing to do is what he did. He bit her. The asari screeched! And he couldn't help but chuckle as he spit the purple blood out of his mouth and onto her dress.

Zaeed, however amused he was, managed to keep in character, "God-dammed bastard!" He jerked the lead and turned the collar to a medium setting immediately. "I know she said no one touches you but dammit! That doesn't mean you get to bite em." Garrus let out a pained gasp at the continued use of the collar and shied away from Zaeed. "You alright doc?"

The asari had stopped screeching and she was holding her hand gingerly to her chest. Most of the attention in the room was on the three of them now, and the asari's body guard was approaching. "Nothing a little medi-gel can't fix, I hope you plan to punish him more thoroughly than that though."

"Punishments are left to Ms. Gunn." Zaeed stumbled over his words. It seemed he was unsure of how to proceed.

"Oh no, he's not getting away without a proper beating." The asari's body guard took a step towards Garrus. Zaeed stepped in between the two of them, "Move Massani!"

"Ms. Gunn said hands off, I'd listen." His statement was simple but menacing at the same time.

The barefaced turian, the one who was holding the party and monitoring the bidding, moved to the asari's side. "Now, now… no need to fight. The lady would like a proper punishment for Omega's fallen angel here. Who thinks she should get it?"

Garrus' eyes widened slightly at the cheers coming from all parts of the room. He stiffened as a few others started closing in on their position. Zaeed hadn't moved out of the way yet, that was a good sign. He just wished Shepard would come back now, before they had to blow their cover. Zaeed pulled up his omni-tool, "Wait a minute; you can take this up with Ms. Gunn. I'm not paid enough to take on the lot of…"

Zaeed was cut off by a sharp blow to the back of the head. He fell unceremoniously to the floor with a groan. The turian took a step towards Garrus, "Time for your punishment little Angel." He grabbed the keel of Garrus' armour and tugged him into a standing position.

"Get your filthy hands off me," Garrus head-butted the turian before pulling away. He growled low in his throat and started to make for the door. He kicked the first guard who tried to grab him, sending him sprawling to the ground. He shouldered his way past the next one, throwing him off with his heavily armoured shoulder. Soon every armoured member in the room was after him.

It didn't take long before two of them managed to grab him and force him to his knees in the centre of the room. Without his arms free and being so horribly outnumbered it wasn't overly difficult for them. The party host stood over him, a hand against his, likely throbbing, forehead. "This is going to be fun. Strip him."

Garrus tried to pull himself free as many hands dragged his armour off. Piece by piece it was thrown to the floor, his undersuit shirt was cut off unceremoniously and the shreds ripped off of him. Once he was down to his pants and boots the hands left him. During the strip Zaeed had been relieved of his weapons and handcuffed to a rail close to the bar, still unconscious from the blow.

"Anyone bring hallex?" T'Lysia asked, looking around the room. A human held up a small bag and threw it to the asari. "With your permission of course, Hadron."

The barefaced turian grinned, "Mix a few into a drink for our guest, if you don't mind?" The asari made her way to the bar and set about making the toxic beverage. "Ever partake in hallex, Archangel?"

Garrus didn't respond, he only glared at the man and struggled against the two pinning him on his knees. He didn't flinch when the leash was picked up by the batarian from the bar, "Hadron asked you a question. You'd best answer him." The collar sprung to life. Slowly the batarian cranked up the juice. Every ten seconds or so another notch, "Tough one Gunn has here, seems she hasn't fully broken him yet."

"Just answer the question and he'll turn it off," Hadron tried to reason with him. When Garrus did nothing but growl lower Hadron kicked him swiftly in the stomach. "Answer. The. Question."

Garrus continued to refuse the order he was kicked again. The power was turned up to the seventh notch if Garrus was comparing the pain properly. His head was ringing and he struggled uselessly against his captors. It wasn't until the final notch was selected that he ground out, "No."

Almost instantaneously the buzz stopped and Garrus dropped his head forwards panting. _Shepard had better get back here soon._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –It only Gets Worse

As the title predicts this does get worse for Garrus. Warnings for this one include more violence, language, and new to this chapter… rape.

I'm sorry readers. Bioware. -.-

* * *

"Never had hallex? Well you're in for a treat then." Another sharp kick to the ribs had Garrus doubled over and gasping for a full breath. Hadron's voice cut through the pained fog, "Hold him."

His head was wrenched backwards with a strong pull on his fringe and dexterous fingers dug into his jaw, forcing his mouth open. A glass was forced to his mouth and liquid burned its way down his throat. Garrus couldn't help but cough at the intrusion and he continued trying to pull away despite the digging fingers.

Once the glass was more or less emptied down his gullet his head was released and the collar turned on again. He could barely see straight at this point let alone keep up with the conversation happening in the background. In a last ditch attempt to get free he lunged at the leash holding batarian, he managed to knock him to the ground and the shock stopped. He was tackled by the guards once again but the electricity had stopped coursing through him and he could at least try to focus.

He was kicked a few more times before they put him back into the kneeling position they'd had him in earlier. Garrus panted hard his rumble never ceasing as he took stock of the situation. The batarian was down as were the two body guards he'd taken out earlier. There were still far too many enemies. His head was starting to get foggy and he couldn't tell if it was the pain or the drugs. Zaeed was still out and Shepard had been gone about ten minutes now; she hopefully wouldn't be much longer.

"I think it's time we brought out the toys. Anyone have something they would like to start with?" Quickly a few of the criminals scrambled for the bar, pulling out various items and placing them at the ready. Hadron smirked at the downed turian before making his way to where tools had been laid out. He passed down the line and out of Garrus' sight. "Now what do we have here? I've never seen something like this!"

Someone stepped up beside Hadron. "It's a variation on a human design; it's an open mouth gag with harness."

"And how does this benefit me?" Hadron asked, taking the gag and moving back in front of Garrus. The human male had joined the turian; he was the one who'd brought the hallex.

"Allow me." The man took the harness and strapped it onto Garrus' face, when the captive struggled the powered collar was turned on again until he complied. Fingers found their way into the soft part of his jaw to force his mouth open. The harness fitted snuggly under his fringe and the mouth bit covered his teeth completely and kept his jaw open. "There we are. He'll be ready to fuck soon with the amount of hallex T'Lysia gave him."

Hadron looked slightly confused, rightly so. Turians with all their sharp teeth and powerful jaws weren't known for giving blowjobs. "You should demonstrate for our guests Mr…"

"Marcs. I'll gladly demonstrate. A virgin mouth like this one will need a bit of coaxing." The gag was heavy in Garrus' mouth and didn't allow him to breathe well, it was made of a hard rubber and it felt like a mouth guard. The room erupted in laughter. "Might want to soften him up a little more though, who wants a go flogging him?"

The cheers of agreement and a fight for an order drowned out the laugher as a few people went to the bar to find proper implements. The guards at either side of Garrus moved to his sides and a stool was kicked in front of him. He was soon draped over it and the beating began. Hadron had them create a line and each criminal was given 3 strikes, from the tiny wheezing volus with a riding crop to the hulking mass of krogan that stood as his body guard with a leather bullwhip.

For the first few strikes Garrus managed to keep quiet, though when the krogan began his lashing the turian cried out. His voice cracked and came out muffled around the gag. He squeezed his eyes shut and stopped struggling against the guards. Just five people were all it took to get him to submit. Garrus bit down hard on the gag to keep from keening like a child. He could feel the blood seeping down his back.

Hadron held up a hand to the next in line, "He's ready."

A chair was placed in front of Garrus and the stool removed once he was pulled into a kneeling position again. He winced at the motion. On one hand he felt like he was floating along happily. On the other he knew his mind was clouded with pain and he couldn't quite focus on anything that was happening around him. Marcs sat down in front of him, something fleshy coming out of his pants. Garrus knew he should know what it was but his mind couldn't decide on anything specific, _fucking hallex_.

"So, you sink yourself into it just like you would on any human or asari bitch." He pressed forward and with a firm hand on the back of Garrus' head pulling the gagged mouth to his member. Awareness finally kicked in enough that Garrus realised what was about to happen and he tried to pull away, only to be shoved forward onto the offending object by a guard. Garrus nearly threw up. Marcs gasped in ecstasy. "That's right, never had a proper blow job until you've had a turian!"

The man groaned loudly. Garrus tried to pull away but the guards held him fast. The room was nearly silent as Marcs fucked Garrus' mouth. Uselessly he bit down on the gag, struggled against the guards, furiously threw his head around trying to dislodge the offending object. Marcs seemed to relish the challenge and moaned as he continued to describe the experience to the room, his hands continually pulling the hot mouth towards himself.

"Can't beat how hot a turian is… oh yeah, just like that… their mouths are rough but the throat! Oh, that's where it becomes irresistible, the soft contrasting with the roughness… oh fuck." He thrust forward one final time, cutting off the airflow completely before pulling out and finishing on Garrus' chest. Marcs panted and patted Garrus' cheek. "Too bad he might be allergic; else I'd have finished proper."

The room erupted in laughter and taunts were thrown at the downed man. A few men tried to push their way to the front, saying it was their turn. Marcs, now cleaned up, pushed himself out of the chair. Hadron patted him on the shoulder and gave him a turian grin, "Looks like you've given me a new game Marcs."

"Wasn't nothing. You should try him next; you can even finish it right." Marcs gestured to the chair and Hadron took a seat.

"I think he might need a little more motivation, who was next?" Hadron asked, gesturing to the whipping implements. An asari stepped to the front of the crowd.

"He's mine." She said simply.

Hadron nodded, "Of course Lady Mievera. You have some strong Eclipse ties don't you?" He waved off the guards holding Garrus down.

"I did. Until Archangel here killed Jaroth that is," a blue light emanated from her hand and slowly coated her body. "He was my great-nephew." The light shifted to purple and Garrus immediately recognized the swirling biotics, reave. He barely had time to steel himself before it hit, wreaking havoc on his nervous system. He cried out, his head fell back, and his body tensed up.

Hadron left the Matriarch to her fun for nearly a full minute before calling her off. Garrus fell to the floor, gasping for breath around the gag. The room was full of laughter once again and he was pulled off the floor and thrust onto Hadron's cock. The fight had mostly left him now, it wasn't until the back of his throat was hit that he began to resume his struggle. This time however no guards grabbed his arms. Hadron just took the lead and used it to keep Garrus' head in place.

"I recall this working well on my human, I wonder if it'll work for the great Archangel?" He raised the leash control and waited for a few people to encourage him before turning the powered collar on. It was on a lower setting than before but it still hurt more than Garrus would care to admit. "Oh it does… mmm. You thought he was tight before?" He groaned and purred, "Fuck that's good."

Hadron continued to thrust roughly and after a particularly hard one he held himself deep in Garrus' throat. "Spirits! Marcs you've ruined me." Garrus choked and sputtered but the bare-face didn't relent. The turian's equipment was larger than the human's and his air supply was waning. He could see the edges of his vision disappearing to grey. Then he felt it. In a heated rush the offender came, holding Garrus' head still and pressing his cock down his throat.

When Hadron finally pulled out, Garrus gasped for breath. Once he had half a solid breath in he coughed horribly, opaque fluid spilling from his mouth. His head was swimming and he barely felt it when he was kicked in the stomach. It seemed as though everyone wanted a piece of him as he was kicked again and fell back to the floor.

A third man had taken his place in the chair and was preparing himself for his turn. Garrus groaned as he was lifted, none to gently, off the floor. His focus was long gone; he couldn't make out the white noise anymore. The seated human took hold of the lead and waved off the guards as Hadron had done. This time though Garrus had had more than enough and wasn't numb from the reave. He pushed off with his feet and threw himself forwards head-butting the human in the stomach before launching himself towards the door Shepard had left through. It was a last ditch attempt but worth trying.

When he was tackled to the floor and pulled back to the center of the room he noticed Zaeed starting to move. Garrus was held down over the stool and Hadron himself raised his hand. The whip came down over and over again, it stung and cut into his hide. Garrus lost count of the strikes, it was obvious that he would continue to be used until these people had their fill… or he died. Shepard had long fallen from his thoughts.

When he was pulled up and placed into position for a fourth time the guards remained. The human had been replaced by a batarian. A shout from the other side of the room had the alien distracted.

"Get your bloody hands off him, ya four-eyed bastard!" Zaeed had apparently come to. Garrus pulled against the guards and turned to look at the mercenary, he was standing and pulling against the railing he was cuffed to. He'd managed to get his hands on one of his own guard's pistols. Apparently the guard, who was now on the floor at Zaeed's feet, had been too busy watching the entertainment rather than paying attention to the unconscious merc. He brandished the weapon and trained it on the nearest man.

Marcs spoke up, "This doesn't concern you, old man. Ch'arr continue." The batarian took hold of Garrus' head and pulled him towards his manhood despite the turian's efforts.

"It bloody well does, rat bastard. Now get off him." Zaeed yelled. A krogan levelled his shotgun at the handcuffed merc.

And it was that exact moment that Shepard walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Saviour?

We'll take a quick detour to where Shepard went before addressing the situation with Garrus and the mercenaries. This chapter will include violence, language, references to the non-con situation and drugs.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Remember, no one gets to play with him. He's mine." Shepard's comment was directed at Zaeed but it was a waning as well. She disappeared into the backroom; the barefaced turian closed the door behind her. There was a short hallway leading into another large room, Shepard followed it and came face to… well hips… with a volus.

"Ms. Gunn I presume," The volus breathed in heavily. "I am Leveque and I have a few registration items to go through before I can show you the merchandise. Follow me." He waddled off to a desk on the opposing wall.

Shepard rolled her eyes, it had barely been two minutes and she was already ready to get back to the party. At least she could keep an eye on Garrus in there. "Is this really necessary?"

The volus looked at her hesitantly. "But of course, Hadron requires this of all his first time buyers." He pulled out a stack of data pads and slid them across the desk.

"Show me the merchandise and then, if I decide to purchase, you can send the documents along." She pushed the data pads back. "I'm much too busy to fill all this out now." _More like I'm not going to buy anything…_.

The volus paused for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. "Well at least finish this pad then." Another deep wheezing breath, "I can start your file and hopefully Hadron won't look too closely at the files." Shepard smiled sweetly and filled out the pad figuring she had shaved off at least a few minutes.

Afterwards she was led around the room by Leveque, who took his time explaining the merchandise. She caught herself looking at her omni-tool more than a few times; she'd been in the backroom longer than the others had. When she asked about it he said it was the first time buyer's tour. She'd been gone about twenty-five minutes now… her team would be getting worried.

"That's all I need to see." Shepard had had enough. She stepped around the alien and headed for the door back into that hall.

He caught up to her at the entranceway to the hall, "Wait! There is more… follow me this way." He opened up another door and gestured for the human to precede him.

"No, I've seen what I want and I'll send along the paperwork tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to get going."

The volus stepped in front of her and stumbled over his words, "No… ahh you can't go yet… there is more to see… or paperwork for you to fill out… Ms. Gunn you've got to understand…"

Shepard cut him off with a glare, "Are you stalling me Leveque?" He sputtered again and was about to say something when her com crackled. She waved off the volus and keyed her earpiece. "It's Gunn, go."

The voice on the other end sounded groggy, "Better get out here quick, it's bad. Goddam bastards got to him."

Shepard didn't respond as she ran for the door shoving the shouting Leveque to the ground and pulling her pistol. She could hear Zaeed yelling into the com but the words didn't register.

She burst through the door.

"…get off him!" The old mercenary yelled.

Shepard surveyed the scene quickly; Zaeed was handcuffed to the bar, an unfamiliar pistol in his hand. Three men were down. The entire population of the room seemed to be circled around the centre. Hadron was standing there, a leather whip stained with blue in one hand and the leash in the other. A batarian was sitting in a chair in front of him, back to the door. The room grew eerily quiet as all eyes fell on her. Beside her Kasumi gasped.

"Didn't expect you so soon Ms. Gunn," Hadron grinned at her shrugging lazily.

She could see blue armour strewn about the room and blue blood dotted the carpet in a variety of places. When she finally steeled herself enough she let her eyes rest on Garrus. She visibly shook with rage as she noted his broken posture, he knelt at the batarian's feet his shoulders slumped and head down and turned away from her. She couldn't let her gaze linger, she refused to determine what it was on his face or what that look was in his eyes.

The batarian stood up and turned to face the intruder, "Can't you see we're busy here pyjak?" He gestured to his aroused state. He had just begun to tilt his head in insult when the round passed through his forehead. The batarian collapsed to the ground in a heap and all hell broke loose in the room.

The party guests scattered towards the door but found that it was locked. Kasumi had been quick, taking out the shotgun touting krogan, unlocking Zaeed and returning his weapon, and locking the door thus trapping the criminals. The three squad mates held their weapons to a few of the room's key players.

"Drop them," Zaeed ground out to the bodyguards who had pulled their weapons. They did.

Shepard's pistol was up and pointed at Hadron. "I thought I told you… he's mine," her voice venomous.

A human stepped forward, a large grin on his face despite the situation. "Just breaking him in for you, Gunn! Slap a little medi-gel on and he'll be good as new. It isn't as though he was in good condition to begin with." He laughed and a few others joined in.

Shepard glared at the man, "Who the _**FUCK **_are you?" Her cover was slipping as she became unhinged.

"Name's Marcs, I deal in all the best drugs on Omega. I got your pet a little hallex so he'd behave. A rowdy one you've got there. But damn! I'll admit he was a good fuck."

Shepard's trigger finger twitched against her pistol, she couldn't believe her ears. Hadron tried to get her attention back by pulling on the lead, causing Garrus to take in a sharp breath, "Now, now Ms. Gunn why don't you put the pistol away and we can forget you shooting one of my patrons." Shepard didn't move and he tried again, "How about a new slave? I can send one along tomorrow."

Shepard moved her pistol to target Marcs' nether regions before letting off another shot. The man fell to the ground screaming, "FUCKING BITCH!" He clutched at his privates moaning.

"Who else was involved in this?" Shepard hissed. The room was silent, save Marcs incessant screeching. She scanned the room with her weapon, "I asked a question. Who else was involved?" A few people were shoved forwards from the crowd; it didn't take much for a room of criminals to turn over on their own. "Zaeed! Escort these four to the backroom. If any of them so much as sneeze shoot them."

"Understood," he shoved an asari matriarch, a human who was holding his stomach, a volus with blue blood on his suit, and the batarian who had been holding Garrus, through the back door. No sooner had they turned the corner did a shot ring out. "The asari got mouthy, don't mind me." Zaeed called out.

The commander smirked at the rest of the room, "Hadron. You'll be staying here with me, the rest of you have a job to do. Pass on a message for me. Even your simple brains should be able to remember this rule… Don't fuck with Gunn. Now get out."

The criminals all but ran for the door, it wasn't half a minute before the room was empty. Hadron still stood in the centre of the room, Garrus was kneeling on the ground in front of him. Marcs, a now silent mess, was in a growing pool of red. Kasumi was likely somewhere nearby as well.

"You're out of options, drop it."

Hadron tossed the whip but held onto the lead, "I think I've got an option still. You seem to have an affinity for your toy here." He pulled the leash tight, dragging up Garrus' hung head and making him groan. Shepard glared but let him continue. "You see… I don't think he'll survive it if I turn this up all the way. We tried it earlier and it was barely two seconds before he submitted, with the added effect of the hallex? I don't know about you, Gunn. But I wouldn't want to risk it."

Shepard was silent for a moment before responding, "Your terms?"

"You kick your pistol over here and I walk out. That's it."

"No deal."

"Fine, have it your way!" Hadron keyed on the collar and was dumbstriken when nothing happened, "What? That should have worked! He should be screaming by now!" He took a few steps back, dropping the leash and eying the woman in front of him with terror.

It was Shepard's turn to smirk. Her gamble that Kasumi would disable to collar worked, evidenced again by the manacles around Garrus' arms unclasping. Garrus had fallen forwards and apparently onto the still cloaked thief as he hung, seemingly, in midair. "I've got him Shep, take care of the trash." The thief whispered quietly.

Shepard turned her full attention to the barefaced bastard in front of her. He was still backing towards the door and just when he started to turn to make a run for it Shepard shot out his knee. He hit the ground hard and whimpered. "Now what should I do with you?"

There was a wicked gleam in her eyes, "Just as I have an affinity for him… Archangel had an affinity for karmic justice. It was like an art form. Weapons smugglers killed with smuggled weapons, a saboteur sabotaged, drug dealers overdosing." She grinned and stroked her chin as though deep in thought, "How would he deal with a slaver and rapist?"

The man desperately tried to crawl away and was halted by another shot to the opposing knee. He cried out and collapsed to his stomach. Shepard kicked him in the softer midriff, forcing the man onto his back. "WAIT! Stop! I'll give you whatever you want. Just STOP!"

She shook her head, "Too late for that. Ah… I remember how he dealt with them…" another two shots rang out, shattering his elbows. "He cripples them…" two more, both to the gut. "He makes them feel pain." Shepard reloaded her pistol with Incendiary ammo. "And then, just when you think you might live to see another day the Archangel finishes you off." She shoved the barrel down Hadron's throat before killing him with three last shots.

She straightened and all at once realisation hit her… "Garrus!" Shepard launched herself towards the downed turian and, the now visible, Kasumi. She dropped beside them, pulling out a package of medi-gel from her jacket. Kasumi had already been applying the soothing gel and removed the rest of the restraints. Garrus was lying on his side, his breath coming in choppy gasps, his eyes closed.

"He's in bad shape Shepard. We need to get him to Chakwas." Kasumi said as she passed Shepard another medi-gel pack.

"I know. Go get Zaeed and finish off the mercs he's got with him," Shepard didn't look up as Kasumi rose to leave. Before leaving Kasumi preformed a cursory check of the bodies, ensuring Shepard wouldn't be interrupted. A quick bullet through each of their heads did the job.

Shepard continued dispersing medi-gel over Garrus' numerous injuries. The softer plating around his stomach was turning a nasty shade of greyish-purple. His back was a mess of cuts in varying sizes, blood already beginning to clot on the smaller ones but still oozing from the deeper gashes. The backs of his arms were much the same, his wrists were raw from struggling against the chains. Chains she had him wear.

Her breath caught when she raised her gaze to his neck. Burned in a perfect ring was an imprint of the collar. "Oh no… I'm so sorry Garrus…" tears drifted down her cheeks unchecked. She barely registered the brief firefight in the backroom, nor the reappearance of her companions.

Zaeed passed his medi-gel to Shepard before calling for evac. In his call he asked for both doctors to board the shuttle and to expect the turian casualty. Once EDI patched him directly to Chakwas he explained the situation a bit more toughly but still didn't go into too many details. He mentioned lacerations, burns and possible anaphylaxis hoping that would be enough information. Kasumi had managed to procure a box from behind the bar and was flitting around the room gathering Garrus' armour.

Shepard silently tended to Garrus' wounds and once she was out of medi-gel she carefully stroked her friend's cheek, whispering comforts to him. Garrus hadn't moved which led the teammates to believe he was unconscious. It was maybe ten minutes before the shuttle arrived and the doctors appeared; Chakwas with the medical supplies and Mordin as her guard. They both knelt down by Garrus and Kasumi pulled Shepard back by the shoulders, giving the doctors room to work.

Mordin scanned Garrus with his omni-tool, "Obvious signs of trauma. Multiple attackers. Multiple weapons. Possible dislocation of jaw." He took a sharp breath in and looked pained as he finished his thought, "Implications unpleasant." His eyes ran over the restraints that Kasumi had removed before getting to work helping to stabilize the turian.

Chakwas' face was in a stern mask as she tended to her patient. "Zaeed, take Kasumi and ensure the way to the shuttle is clear. We'll need the stretcher so bring that back with you." Zaeed didn't say a word as he left the room, the thief in tow. Chakwas stood up and crossed the room to where the commander was perched by the door. "Shepard, I need you to tell me what happened."

At first the commander remained stoic, if not for the dried tracks down her cheeks and slightly red eyes one would have thought she wasn't fazed. "It's my fault doc. I asked him to come with me…"

Chakwas reached out a hand to Shepard but stopped her advance when the Commander flinched back. "This isn't your fault, Shepard. I need you to give me details, whatever you can provide may help us treat him."

"Hallex… one of the mercs said he gave him hallex." Shepard pushed off the wall and started pacing, "I wasn't here for most of it, Zaeed was. But he was out of commission I think." She ran her hands through her hair, her pistol still clutched into her right hand. The doctor nodded for her to continue, "I was gone about 25 minutes. I left him with Zaeed to complete the deal with Kasumi. When I got back he was on his knees… "She pointed, "there."

She took a deep breath, steeling herself for the remainder of the description. Voice shaking she continued, "They said he struggled… said they didn't expect me back so soon… that he was… he was…" She stopped pacing and faced the doctor, eyes pain stricken. The final part of her description came as a whisper, "A good fuck."

Karin had guessed at what happened but hearing it out loud and confirmed hit her harder than it should have. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She took an unsteady breath out, "We'll get him through this, Shepard. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Panic

Well hello there! It would seem as though they made it back to the Normandy in one piece, more or less. Warnings include some light language, and references to previous non-con situation and drug use.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hearing came back first. It was quiet save the beeping of machines and the low constant hum of a drive core. Next was smell, antiseptic and blood. All signs said he was in the Normandy's medical bay. Feeling, he could have done without that one. Garrus ached; it was similar to the last time he'd woken up like this. He grimaced internally; _I seem to be making a habit of this. _Gathering his nerves he opened his eyes, his vision was foggy from sleep and likely medication.

Garrus was indeed in a medical bay, but his view was limited by the fact he was on his stomach on a bed. He tried to bring an arm in to help push himself up but found he was locked in place. Both wrists restrained to the bed above his head. The turian did what any sensible being would do in such a situation… he panicked.

His heart rate began to race and the monitor echoed it. He pulled hard against the bindings but found they held fast. _Maybe this isn't the Normandy. What if Shepard failed? Or was captured herself? _Panic might not have been a strong enough word for the feeling Garrus was experiencing. He cried out as he felt a sharp pain on his back but continued to fight fiercely. He heard the creak as the metal bar he was locked to start to bend and he thrashed trying to force it to break.

He barely heard the sound over his panic but on the third try the voice pierced his anxious state, "Officer Vakarian! Garrus!" He knew that voice, EDI. He relaxed only slightly, stopping the battle with the restraints to listen, "You are on the Normandy. Please try to stay calm; I have informed Doctor Chakwas that you are awake. She is on her way."

His voice was rougher than usual, "Shepard?" Even a single word was difficult to make.

"The Commander is in the shuttle," EDI responded. "She is just returning from a mission. Would you like me to inform her of your status?"

Garrus flinched, "No." He was saved from having to explain himself by the doctor's timely entrance. She immediately crossed the room and moved into his line of sight. She looked groggy;_ it must be the night cycle,_ he figured. His heart rate was still rapid and his breathing slightly ragged but he was working to calm down.

"Garrus, just breathe. You are safe here," she said trying to coax him out of his panic. Karin started to reach for his arms but stopped immediately when her patient pulled back. "I'm just going to remove the restraints. Is that ok?" He nodded and she reached over his head and undid the leather bands. "You gave us quite the scare. Good to see you back to yourself."

Once the restraints were released she stepped back and gave him space, "You can sit up if you feel up to it." Garrus slowly started working his way into a sitting position with his feet firmly on the floor, dressed in only his undersuit pants and bandages. Every move caused a bit of fire to course through his veins. The doctor had moved to her desk and gathered a few supplies. "I'd like to check you over, may I?" She waited for his nod before starting her scan. As she scanned him she removed the two IV's in his arm and the sensors from his chest.

"What happened?"

Karin stopped her motions for a moment and hesitated before answering, "The mission didn't go as originally planned. You and Mr. Massani were compromised while the Commander and Ms. Goto were away." The doctor stepped back and rubbed her forehead, reminiscent of how Kaiden would on the SR1 when he had a headache starting. "You sustained numerous injuries and passed out. Professor Solus and I did what we could to repair the damage but you've been unconscious nearly two days, a bad reaction to the drug hallex, we think."

Garrus hadn't moved throughout the entire explanation. Even now as he contemplated the implications of what the doctor had said he didn't budge. Chakwas reach out and hand to him but he flinched away from it, "My armour, where is it?" He stood up and moved away from her, his hands up in front of him.

"It has been placed in the Forward Battery, Officer Vakarian," EDI answered.

"Garrus, I need you to stay in the med bay. Your injuries need to be cared for…"

He shook his head, "I'll be fine doc… just need some space." With that he stumbled out of the room and towards the battery. He was infinitely thankful that it was the night cycle. The mess was empty and his stumble was uninterrupted.

When he entered the battery he slumped down on the crate nearest to the door to rest. Pulling up his omni tool he put an encryption code on the door's locking mechanism that would take even EDI a while to crack. He leaned back against the wall but immediately regretted it, his back burned at the contact. Steeling himself he stood and pulled out his toolkit, a blue streak was smeared across the wall where he had leaned.

At least he was well prepared enough to have a few packets of medi-gel stored nearby. He pulled one out and carefully applied it to where he could reach on his back. Turian's weren't mean to bend in the way he'd require to coat it entirely but the soothing gel seemed to do the job well enough, even through the bandages. Garrus knew he would have to assess himself if he was going to take care of his own injuries. Sighing he began to go through them…

_Numerous lacerations on my back, that's consistent with the whipping… the same goes for the lacerations on my arms. Bruising around my mid-section and a cracked plate, reminiscent of being kicked…. The knee brace and slight pain there would be consistent with how hard I hit the deck after being tackled. Wrists rubbed raw from the struggle. _Garrus sighed, _Might have been faster to cover what wasn't injured. _He brought a hand up to his neck and felt the now familiar scarring of a burn. _A scar the same width as the… collar… _

"Spirits no…." realisation that it was real hit him like a brick wall.

* * *

Shepard followed Thane and Kasumi off of the shuttle. They'd just completed the remainder of Kasumi's mission. Apparently Hock was impressed with her performance on Omega, so much so that he had sent an invitation to his party. A party which she was more than happy to crash. Hock was dead and Kasumi had Keiji's Greybox. Originally Kasumi had wanted it to be just her and Shepard on the mission but after a bit of coaxing she had given in and allowed Thane to tag along in the shadows.

"Commander, Doctor Chakwas needs to see you in the medical bay." EDI's blue orb appeared near the elevator door, "She has stated that it is urgent."

Shepard jogged the rest of the way to the elevator, "Tell her I am on my way." The door to the lift closed, leaving Shepard alone in the elevator. "Status report please, EDI."

"Officer Vakarian woke up approximately eighteen minutes ago; he has locked himself into the main battery against Doctor Chakwas' orders. I am currently attempting to override his encryption."

"Understood," Shepard made her way across the deck to the medical bay. The doctor was pacing rapidly in the room; she stopped when the Commander entered. "How is he?"

"Not well. He barely let me complete my scan before rushing out, now he's locked himself into the battery. I need to continue treatment, Commander. I need you to bring him back here."

"Why do you think I can bring him back? Remember what happened last time he saw me?" Shepard looked away from the doctor, across the room to where he'd left a dent in the wall by the AI core. "He hurt himself more, he almost killed Mordin…"

"He wasn't himself last time, Jane. He needs you right now. Please."

The Commander sighed audibly, "Fine. What does he need?" The doctor pushed a medical kit into her hands and explained that the bandages on his back needed to be replaced to prevent infection. He also needed to take an assorted set of pills to reduce the swelling and help with the pain.

"Remember to keep his body temperature up and his heart rate down; he had a nasty reaction to the hallex and I don't want him putting himself into shock."

"Got it, I'll get EDI to let you know if I need anything." Shepard took a deep breath and left the medical bay. Thane was standing in the kitchen when she passed,

"Siha, is there anything I can do?"

Shepard shook her head, "No. I'll be alright. Get some rest Thane." He nodded and left her to walk down the long hallway in peace. When she arrived at the door she found the lock still red. "EDI, can you get the door?"

The AI sounded rather perturbed, if an AI could sound that way. "I am almost through the encryption…" If the situation had been less tense Shepard might have laughed at the AI's frustration. "I am sorry Commander. Officer Vakarian has scrambled the encryption again; it will take several more minutes before I can get through."

"Can you patch me through to him?"

"Of course, Shepard. A direct link has been established."

Shepard took a deep breath, "Garrus? It's Shepard." There was no response. "Garrus, I need you to unlock the door. Can you hear me?" Again, there was no response. Releasing a sigh she turned around and slid to the floor, leaning against the door.

"He has changed it again Commander," EDI was definitely frustrated now.

Sitting in silence for several minutes she evaluated her options; wait for EDI to break through the encryption (which would take a while if the previous attempt had been any indication), try to talk him out (unlikely if she couldn't get him to say anything back), or go through the Normandy's ducts (and she really didn't like that option).

Time to try a sweeter approach she figured, "Garrus, come on big guy, you have to let me in. Chakwas said you needed your bandages changed, let me in and I'll keep everyone else out. Please?"

"No," was his gruff reply.

At least she had him talking, well sort of… "Why not?"

He was silent for several seconds before replying, "I'm fine… taken care of the bandages." He sounded exhausted.

"No harm letting me in to see then, plus I've got pain meds." She tried to be cheerful.

"Don't need any."

"Garrus… don't lie to me. I was there, you need them." Shepard turned to the blue orb, keying her microphone off, "EDI, I'll keep him distracted but you need to hurry."

"Understood Commander, rerouting non-essential processes."

Keying her mic back on she decided to try a new approach, "Vakarian. Open the door, that's an order."

He huffed out a short laugh, "What happened to 'big guy,' _Commander_?" he spat her rank out.

"DAMN IT GARRUS! Open the god dammed door!" Shepard stood up and pounded a gloved fist on the door once. She could hear him wince at the sound on the com. It was silent for the next two minutes, neither party uttered a sound. Finally Shepard tried again, "Garrus?"

"Only you," his voice was a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"No one else comes in… just you."

"Ok, just me." The panel turned green and the doors slid open.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Memory

Annnd we're back! I'd like to say thank-you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I really appreciate the support! Plus it encourages me to write faster knowing people are waiting anxiously to see what happens next. Warnings this chapter are again lighter, mostly references to previous chapters and language.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Main Battery was slightly darker than usual; Shepard scanned the room and was surprised when she didn't immediately see Garrus. To her left was just the usual workbench; on her right was a stack of crates. She grimaced when she noticed the blue smear across one wall, "Garrus?" Shepard took a few paces into the room and when she poked her head around the crates she found him.

He was sitting in the corner, head hung low, shoulders slumped, and a pistol hanging limply in between his knees. His armour was strewn about around him; a few pieces adorned his arms and legs. His back piece was on the floor near the railing as though he had thrown it there. "Close the door." He said quietly.

Shepard did as he asked before moving to stand directly in front of her friend; she kept her hands out in front of her so she didn't spook him. When she knelt down she caught the haunted look in his eyes. This was an entirely new expression on him. After the gunship he had been in anguish, both emotional and physical, but he had never looked terrified. Looking at him now broke her heart.

Reaching a hand towards him she tried to console him, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you al…"

Garrus scrambled further into the corner, "Don't touch me!" He held the pistol up in front of him in shaky hands. He grimaced when his back hit the wall hard.

Shepard, surprised by his sudden outburst, fell back on her ass. She was still in armour and her shields were up but a bullet point blank would still cause some damage. "Whoa! Calm down buddy. I'm not here to hurt you." She moved back until she was leaning against the railing, echoing his position. He seemed to relax slightly at her distance, "You've got to put the gun down. I'm just here to talk."

Garrus shook his head, "Stay away..." He was visibly shaking before her, his breath coming in rasping gasps. Even without a visor she could tell his heart rate was increasing as he began to panic.

Shepard kept herself back, "Just breathe Garrus. I won't come any closer but you've got to talk to me. I'm here to help, breathe with me." She took a few steadying breaths and noticed he tried to do the same. They sat like that for a few full minutes as she waited for him to come back. "Good, now just put the gun down and we'll talk for a bit, ok?"

The turian looked from his gun to Shepard and back again before clicking the safety back on sliding it across the floor to her. He dropped his face into his hands, "I... I can't believe I just did that. Shepard… I…" he trailed off, trying to keep his breathing in check.

"No harm done, I just want to make sure you're ok. Can I look you over?" He shook his head, "How about we just talk for a bit then?"

He coughed slightly before nodding, "Yeah, ok." Shepard reached into the medical kit and pulled out a water bottle, she rolled it across the floor. "Thanks." When he raised the bottle up to have a drink she caught sight of the scarring on his neck and had to stifle a gasp.

In the silence she was able to get a better appraisal of his status. He was obviously in a great deal of pain; Chakwas had explained turian healing to her after the gunship incident. They were quick to heal from internal damage and broken bones mended easily for their species. But if their plates were cracked or cut it took a long time for them to heal. Turians also tended to scar from deep plate damage and burns, as was evidenced by Garrus' slightly older facial scars. Most other species had skin which could be returned to its original state by a dermal regenerator; even the most horrific cases could be helped by one. Turian plating didn't have that luxury.

Garrus had finished off half the bottle and his breathing was becoming semi-regular now. Shepard relaxed a bit at that. She slowly stood up, "I'm not leaving." She said to reassure him, "EDI, inhibit entry to all others but leave the door unlocked." Now they wouldn't be interrupted but Garrus hopefully wouldn't feel trapped.

"Understood Commander, logging you out."

Crossing the room Shepard started to remove her own armour from her arms and torso. She placed it all on the workbench until she was down to her armoured pants and a tank top. She also left her weapons and Garrus' pistol on the desk, _better to have those out of reach_. When she returned to Garrus she sat down leaning against the wall with one foot dangling off the ledge, it was going to be a while before either of them moved so she had may as well be comfortable. "I'm here to listen, take whatever time you need."

Another few minutes passed between them before he broke the silence, "We don't… I mean turians don't… do _that_." He didn't need to explain what 'that' was. "We're plated, someone doesn't want it then they stay closed… fuck… I just don't understand." He shook his head and seemed to curl into himself more with each word. Shepard wanted nothing more than to go to him, but she stayed bolted to her seat. "I worked at C-Sec. I know its common enough for other species but… I just…" he gave a frustrated moan. "I tried to make them stop… but they just kept coming at me… why?"

He'd directed the question to her and she responded, "I don't know." The answer seemed so inadequate. Shepard had dealt with trauma victims before, but this was different. She'd been taught how to talk people down and put it in practice before but now everything just seemed like her answer, inadequate. Garrus was a friend, her best friend. The silence was starting to eat away at the pair and it was the human's turn to break it, "I could ask you how you're feeling… but somehow I don't think that will help any."

He scoffed, "No. Not really Shepard." He looked up slightly and she caught the edge of a smile. "I've never been on this side of the equation. I don't much like it."

"I know what you mean," she sighed and titled her head back against the wall. "Never thought much of therapy, you should've seen the time I gave Chambers when she tried to 'shrink' me."

That got an actual chuckle out of him, "I'm sure you were the model patient." He seemed to relax a little more and he took another sip of water. "I've never been helpless. Not even as a child." He took a deep breath out, "After you left one of them came over to taunt me and I, in all my infinite wisdom, bit the bitch."

Shepard smiled and shook her head, "Sounds like you."

"Yeah well… Zaeed used the damn collar so I'd 'behave' and then before he knew it he was out cold on the floor." He rubbed his neck tenderly, "I tried to run after that, if I had my hands free… maybe I… no. There were too many of them. Damn it. They used the collar until my head was pounding. Held me down and forced something vile down my throat, it burned worse than any alcohol I've ever had."

Shepard remained silent and just let her friend continue his retelling of the events. No matter how uncomfortable it made her. She cringed when he told her how they used the electricity to make him comply, make him stop struggling. He didn't go into detail about what the mercs had said, nor did he explain the flogging at length. But he was meticulous with his explanation as any cop, ex or not, would be.

"…before I knew what was happening the human they called Marcs was…" Garrus closed his eyes and looked away, a low keening noise emanating from his chest. "Was violating me. I feel so…"

Shepard waited a beat before posing her question, "Feel what, Garrus?"

"Dirty." He said it as though he was ashamed of the word, ashamed of how he felt.

She bit down on the instinct to reach out, "When someone is violated like you've been, it makes them feel terrible about themselves. What they did to you wasn't right."

"Fuck Shepard. I know that!" Anger, that was new. "Don't patronize me." He was looking directly at her now, eyes narrowed in a glare, hands on his knees.

"That wasn't my intention. I'll shut up."

He let out a deep breath, "Fine." His speech was no longer slow and halting, he went through the events quickly. "Whatever drug they gave me kicked in enough to leave me unfocused, the details weren't sticking anymore. I still tried to get away but after the first one finished the barefaced bastard let a Matriarch at me. I've seen Samara use the technique before, reave I think. Felt like I was being torn apart from the inside out."

The impassive mask on Shepard was cracking. Reave was used to destroy a nervous system, it was a wonder he wasn't killed on the spot. It was a technique that Samara had been teaching her for quite some time. That thought alone made her cringe. The thought that she could inflict the same kind of pain… that he'd felt it from an experienced user.

"If that wasn't enough the bastard forced himself on me next. I barely had time to catch a breath before he was fucking me. Before I choked on him… felt him hit the back of my throat… cut off my air." Garrus grew quieter with each word, "He turned on the god dammed collar to make my throat tighter…"

If the mask was cracking before this final admission then it had crumbled to dust now. Shepard didn't move or say anything. Neither did Garrus. They just sat staring at each other, Garrus trying to catch his breath and Shepard trying to wrap her mind around the events.

"They're dead," she said finally.

"I know."

"How?" confusion trumped her guilt.

"I didn't completely pass out until Chakwas and Mordin showed up." Shepard made an 'oh' noise. "I tried not to but when backup arrived I couldn't fight it anymore."

She looked back to him, searching his face for any signs of hated or hostility. "I'm so sor…"

He held up a hand, "I don't want to hear it, Shepard. I agreed to the mission and it didn't go over as planned..." the Commander scoffed at his understatement. "But, I agreed to it. It is my own fault, if I hadn't been so weak… then maybe…"

It was her turn to cut him off, "You aren't weak Garrus. You are the strongest person I know. Please believe me when I say that." She smiled lightly and he returned it.

The room was silent for a few beats. Garrus moved to adjust his position and gasped in pain, his face contorting with it. Without thinking Shepard was at his side, she managed to stop herself mere inches from touching his shoulder. She waited for him to object and when he instead nodded to her she gently rested her hand on him. At this distance she could feel the heat radiating off him, hear just how ragged his breathing was.

"May I?" She asked gesturing to the few pieces of armour that adorned his arms. He nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on breathing. Slowly and carefully she began detaching the metal and ceramic plates. During her efforts she managed to take account of his injuries, mapping out each new mark and committing it to memory. When she was done she stood up and reached a hand down to him which he took. "Think you can walk?"

He shook his head, "Probably, but I don't think I'm up for a stroll right now Shepard."

"Might do you some good to shower, I hear the CO has a private one," Smiling down she grasped his hand a little tighter and gave a very gentle tug. "EDI, is anyone on the crew deck?"

"Operative Taylor is in the men's rest room and Operative Lawson is in the mess hall, Commander." EDI replied, her blue orb appearing by the door.

"Already? What time is it?"

"It is currently 0500 hours Galactic Standard Time. The rest of the crew will be waking soon to take over for the day cycle."

Garrus couldn't help but smile when Shepard muttered an expletive under her breath. "I guess we'll have to hurry up then. EDI, find a way to get rid of Miranda for me and lock all the doors onto the crew deck until we reach the elevator."

"Understood Commander, I will inform you when the deck is empty." Shepard helped Garrus to his feet and grabbed the few things Garrus requested they take up along with the medical kit. "Operative Lawson is on the CIC and the elevator is waiting for you."

"Thanks, EDI."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Blood Trail

Time for some fluff! Who's ready? This chapter we explore the Shakarian relationship much deeper than before. Warnings are all as previously mentioned nothing new here.

Thank you all for the reviews! I am so happy to hear that you like the story. As per Guest #2's question I cannot remember where I saw the prompt, I have never been very good at navigating live journal and as such I don't post there.

* * *

The walk to the elevator was more difficult than Shepard had expected. Once she had gathered Garrus' things and opened the battery door she turned to look at her friend. He was already unsteady on his feet and was relying heavily on the wall to keep himself upright. "Ready?" She asked.

"Lead the way," he gestured out the door. Shepard led the way down the hall slowly, halting at the top of the stairs. Garrus had managed to keep up thus far but he quirked his mouth as he looked at the stairs.

She held out a hand, "Let me help you." Garrus brushed her hand away and on unsteady feet limped his way down the stairs towards the elevator. This was the first time Shepard had seen his back since he had been in the medical bay. It was a mangled mess of bandages and blood. Looking behind them she noted blood spots on the floor where it had dripped off the injured man. She turned around just as Garrus stumbled, "Are you alright?" She was at his side in seconds.

Garrus only glared at her, shoving off the island counter to stumble away unaided. "Sorry, stupid question." Shepard said, following a step behind. Garrus was nearly breathless by the time they reached the elevator; the damage to his ribs was doing a number on his lung capacity and he was favoring his injured knee. She left him and his gear in the lift, "I'll be right up. The door will be open for you."

He nodded and slumped against the elevator wall, "See you upstairs." The Commander waited until the door closed before hurrying to the lady's washroom and grabbing a towel. It didn't take long for her to clean up the blood trail through the mess hall and she didn't like leaving Garrus alone but it was worth the brief interruption. She didn't want to answer any questions that Cerberus might have regarding Garrus.

"Operative Lawson is waiting for the lift, Commander." EDI's voice cut through the silence of the mess hall. "Would you like me to stall her further Commander?"

"Hold the elevator here for now EDI, I won't be a minute." Shepard, finished her cleaning, jogged to the lift and wiped down the wall when she stepped in. EDI dropped her off at the loft before descending to pick up Miranda.

Shepard stepped into her cabin; Garrus had managed to make his way into the bathroom without further blood loss. She heard the toilet flush and waited for the shower to turn on before making her way down the steps to get changed. She stowed the remaining half of her armour and pulled out a pair of shorts to wear until she got her own shower accomplished. After a mission and pulling an all-nighter she could almost feel the grime coating her skin and caked into her hair.

The room was quiet save the sound of the shower and low constant hum of the ship. Shepard busied herself preparing the medical supplies for use on her low table. Once finished she looked around for something else to do and found herself out of options. Climbing to the upper level she gently knocked on the bathroom door, "Garrus? Need anything?"

She waited a beat, silence.

"Can you hear me?" still silence. "Fuck Garrus, say something!" nothing. "Fine, I'm coming in then…" Shepard waited another few seconds before sliding open the door. Her sweep of the room revealed an empty shower and Garrus staring at his reflection in the mirror above her sink. Or what would have been his reflection if his fist hadn't sent fractures through it at all angles. One hand was tightly gripping the sink; the other was still firmly against the glass a light trail dripping down his wrist. "Let me see."

Her nearness and question seemed to snap him out of his trance, "What?" He dropped his right hand to grip the sink with his left.

"Your hand let me see it." Shepard took a step forwards and reached out to him, stopping just inches from touching him, "Please." Garrus held his hand out to her and she took it, turning it over she carefully removed a shard of glass stuck in his centre knuckle. Ever so gently she rubbed the ache out of his hand and checked it over for broken bones. Finding it was intact she tugged him gently towards the shower.

"Let me help," Her eyes were full of emotion. Garrus conceded and allowed himself to be brought under the spray. He breathed in sharply when the water hit him and nearly cried out when warm water touched his back and shoulders. He ground his teeth together and shook in Shepard's arms. Shepard shouldered his weight without complaint, her clothing becoming quickly drenched in the spray. She whispered calming words, "I'm here… just breathe… stay with me."

It took a few minutes before the water stopped going down the drain blue in colour. When it finally did Shepard pulled back only slightly so she could look at Garrus' face. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily but he'd seemed to have relaxed. Reaching a hand up she cradled his cheek and rubbed her thumb along his injured mandible. When he opened his eyes and looked down at her, her breathe caught in her throat.

He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The dim light in the room glinted off of his wet plates and water cascaded down his shoulders. He had a serene look on his face and his eyes radiated calm. Without thinking she raised herself on her toes and kissed him.

When she opened her eyes she realised what she'd just done. She gasped and pulled away, apologies spewing from her lips, "I… I can't believe I just did that… Garrus… I'm…"

He put a finger to her lips to stop her and dropped his forehead to hers. Instead of resting his weight on her with his arms he pulled her flush against his chest. His arms wrapping around her shoulders and after a few seconds of stunned silence Shepard reciprocated, her arms resting around his uninjured lower back. Eventually he pulled back and opened his eyes, "Thank you Shepard."

"For what?"

"Staying," he answered simply. He brushed a lock of wet hair out of her face, behind her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere," she smiled. "I do however need to get your bandages changed, is that alright?" Garrus nodded and took a step closer the wall so he could lean on it instead of her. Carefully Shepard began to remove the soaking bandages, each one revealing a new scar or still open wound. He was quiet which she worked, every so often wincing or groaning when Shepard touched an open laceration.

She was nearly done when a chill ran through her patient; the water temperature had started to decline. "EDI, can you raise the water temperature?"

"I am sorry but due to the hour there is no hot water to divert from the crew deck, Commander your personal reserve is also nearly depleted." The disembodied voice echoed in the bathroom.

"Damn it, that's fine EDI. Just raise the temperature in my cabin by five degrees." EDI acknowledged the Commander before logging out. Shepard swiftly but carefully removed the remaining bandages. Stepping between the wall and Garrus she took hold of his hips, "Just need to do one final rinse. Hold onto me."

He was shivering in earnest now, his teeth nearly chattering. When Shepard walked him under the spray he keened and held onto her, pressing flush against the warm body in front of him. Cold rivulets of water cascaded over the pair and they both shivered, Garrus more so than Shepard. After a full minute he grew quiet again, the icy water had finally numbed his wounds.

When the water finally left their bodies clear Shepard reached out and shut off the water. Slowly they moved to the towels, still wrapped in embrace. Shepard wrapped a towel around his shoulders first, then a second one around his hips. He was still wearing his under suit pants but she wouldn't dare cross that line.

The two of them must have been quite the sight. A nearly seven-foot tall turian shivering and wrapped in towels; his Commander, who was over a foot shorter, soaked through to the bone with clothing and hair stuck to her skin. Any other day she would have laughed, today though a smile was enough. "The cabin should be warmer now; I'll meet you out there."

Garrus nodded and accepted her arm. "I'll be here," he said once he was leaning against the desk. Shepard moved back to the washroom and grabbed Garrus' bag, leaving it on the desk beside him, he muttered a thanks before rummaging through it. His shivering was beginning to lessen.

Once the door closed Shepard stripped down and dried herself off. She quickly pleated her still wet hair and wrapped herself in a fresh towel before exiting the bathroom. Garrus was still against the desk but his pants were draped over her chair; one towel covered his lower half and the second was over his head as he rubbed the water from his fringe.

Slipping by him Shepard moved to her wardrobe again and pulled on a comfortable pair of pants and another tank top. A solider wasn't modest but in this case she was careful with her towel and ensured she was covered throughout dressing. Garrus hadn't left his post on the upper level but he seemed to be finishing with a fresh pair of pants as well.

Quickly the towels and wet clothing were deposited into the laundry chute in the loft's bathroom. Again offering her support Shepard brought Garrus to the lower level. She sat him on the couch and passed him a second bottle of water, "I know you don't want them but Chakwas wanted you to take some medication." She pulled out two packages of pills from the bag and opened her hand to him.

He looked a little reluctant but took the pills with the water, grimacing at the chalky texture. With that task out of the way Shepard began the process of coating the lacerations on his back and shoulders with a liberal application of medi-gel. Garrus focused on his breathing as the Commander worked. The gel wasn't pleasant to apply but once on soothed the fire a great deal.

By the time Shepard had finished applying the gel Garrus was feeling much better, he even managed to roll his stiff shoulders without causing too much pain. Shepard for her part was quiet as she worked, once done spreading the medi-gel over his back she moved on to the bandages. She was able to use long lengths of gauze on his upper arms and tape pads into place on his back. Moving to sit on the table she took one arm at a time and wrapped his raw wrists. She took her time with each hand, carefully rubbing the tense muscles from talon tip to elbow. She finished by tapping the split knuckles on his right hand.

One hand covered her mouth as she yawned. It was contagious as Garrus yawned not a minute later, although his was followed by a wince as his jaw was sore. Shepard smiled, "Getting tired big guy?"

"Speak for yourself," he chuckled before yawning again.

"Just as soon as I get you taken care of you can sleep for a bit, I've got to go check on the crew." Shepard moved off the table with medi-gel in hand, without a second thought she knelt down to the left of Garrus where the bruising was the worst. Her hands gently swept across the purpled skin, only stopping when the turian made a noise somewhere between a moan and a gasp and he pulled back. She stopped her ministrations and looked up, "Garrus?"

He looked away and one hand came up to rub the back of his neck, "Its uhm… sensitive there Shepard." He looked back towards her, for a few moments she was confused but he could see the realisation flicker across her face. He was sure she understood when the 'oh' noise fell from her lips.

"I didn't know that was a…" she searched for the right word, "…spot? For you." The room was quiet for a beat, "Should I let you finish up?"

"No!" He said too quickly. "I mean… no, I don't know where you missed."

She couldn't help the smirk that touched her lips. Carefully she set about finishing the job, taking note of the spots that made him twitch or stifle a gasp. Her hands drifted up his chest and rubbed across the older scarring as she made her way to his neck. Pressure on his keel made him up tense as he'd first done when she touched his waist. Venturing up to his neck was next, just when Shepard was about reach the newly burned ring he pulled back and pushed her hands away.

"I can do it from here, thank you." He wouldn't meet her eyes as he picked up the medi-gel.

"Let me help you." Shepard took the medi-gel from his hand and moved to sit on the couch beside him. With one hand she touched his mandible and gently pulled his face to look at hers, "Just breathe for me, ok?"

Garrus nodded and allowed her to rub his neck with her too many fingered hands. Instead of pulling away when she finished Shepard leaned into him, leaving her forehead just an inch from his. After a few stunned seconds Garrus leaned into her touch and encircled her with his arms. A few beats was all they needed before simultaneously pulling away from each other.

Shepard stood and stretched, a yawn falling from her lips, "Time for bed then." Crossing the room in a few quick strides she pulled the covers back on the bed, when she turned around Garrus was also standing but he was about to climb the stairs. "Hold on a minute, the bed is for you."

Garrus turned and gave her a confused look, "What?"

"I'm not letting you go down to the battery to sleep on a cot, Garrus. Not with injuries like those. There is barely enough room for you to sleep on your side, let alone your stomach. Now, come here." She patted the mattress, "Unless you'd prefer the medical bay?"

"Where will you sleep?" He asked as he tentatively crossed the room.

"Like I said I need to check on a few things, then I'll sleep on the couch."

He reached the bed and gave the Commander a sideways look, "Are you sure?"

"Just lay down already!" Garrus gave up and got into the bed, thankful for the warmth of her blankets. "I know it isn't turian but it has to be better than that awful cot."

Garrus was already starting to drift off, "Stay?" he asked reaching out a hand.

Shepard considered the offer for a moment before moving around to the other side of the bed; she climbed onto it and sat against the wall on top of the sheets. "Ok. Just for a little while," she answered as she began stroking one hand over his fringe. The now slumbering turian made a contented sigh as she continued her attentions. The room was pleasantly warm and with the addition of the live bed warmer it wasn't long before she drifted off as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Reliving It

It is time to move onto some more mature themes. Sorry for the delay. It took a bit of time to decide on a course of action for our favorite couple. Warnings are violence, language and, as the title suggests, a reliving of the event.

* * *

Shepard woke up to the light buzzing of her omni tool. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear the fog of sleep from them. By the time she registered the still sleeping turian beside her, her tool buzzed again. The commander pulled up the interface and couldn't help but smile at the AI's message. 'Sorry to bother you, Commander. You have a meeting with Operative Lawson in ten minutes, would you like me to inform her of a delay?'

She typed back, 'Tell her I'll be there after I have spoken with Dr. Chakwas. EDI, why text me?'

The response was instantaneous, 'I didn't want to wake Officer Vakarian. As per the doctor's order he requires rest.'

Shepard smiled and carefully extracted herself from the sleeping turian's grasp. Garrus groaned in his sleep and turned his head to the other side. While she grabbed a fresh set of fatigues from her closet she took in his sleeping form. He was still sprawled on his stomach, one arm on the floor and the other curled around her, still warm, pillow. The blanket had fallen around his waist; his back was still covered in bandages which were, thankfully, still mostly white. The largest of the lacerations was still split and had leaked blue into the otherwise pristine bandages.

Closing the door to the washroom she went about her morning routine with military efficiency. She had to towel herself off, a thin layer of sweat had accumulated in the two hours she had been asleep. Apparently sleeping in a too hot room with a turian snuggled up against you was a little too hot.

The elevator was waiting for the Commander when she exited her suite. No sooner had the door closed then did EDI's voice come over the speaker, "Doctor Chakwas would like to contact you Commander."

"Put her through. Good morn…"

"COMMANDER! Thank god. Where is Garrus?" Chakwas was frantic, "He isn't anywhere on the crew deck and the battery is covered in blood. EDI won't tell me. I just went to check on him and Shepard…"

"Whoa! Hold on Karin. He's sleeping upstairs. I am on my way down; I'll explain when I get there."

"He's where?" She seemed taken aback.

"My cabin, doctor. I'll be in the medical bay in just a moment." The door opened and Shepard crossed the crew deck at a quick jog. "Good morning Karin."

The doctor seemed to relax slightly, "Why wouldn't EDI tell me?"

EDI's orb appeared next to Shepard at the door, "The Commander requested I not divulge the information. I am sorry doctor."

"No EDI, this one is on me. I'm sorry I should have asked EDI to inform you." Shepard looked at the floor, as though she were an ashamed child knowing she was going to receive a scolding from her mother.

"That's alright Commander." The doctor took a seat at her desk and gestured for Shepard to join her, "But I do need the run down."

"He's been asleep for about two hours now; I got him cleaned up last night and replaced his bandages. I managed to get him to take one pill of each of the medications you gave me for him and reapply medi-gel."

"Only one of each?"

"Yes, he was reluctant to take any at all. Understandably though, they forced that Hallex on him." Shepard leaned back against the desk, "Did you finish your tests yet?"

"Mordin finished them last night, it turns out the Hallex was laced with a host of other poisons. If we hadn't gotten to him as quickly as we did I am sure that the side-effects would have been much worse." Karin passed the Commander a datapad with the results, "I'd like to see him Shepard."

"After my rounds I'll go check on him. If he's up to it I'll bring him down here, if not I'll get you to come up. Need anything else doctor?"

"Just make sure you both eat something," she held up a hand, "Don't give me any lip, I can hear your stomach growling from here."

"Understood, I'll see you later." Shepard left the medical bay and stopped to grab a coffee before entering Miranda's office, "Miranda."

The operative stood up, "Commander, nice of you to join me." She gestured to the opposing chair, "We will be on Illium in a little over an hour. Care to explain the delay?"

"Not in the slightest," Shepard took the offered chair. "Is the information ready for Liara?"

"Yes, I've got the data packet ready for you. So this is it then?"

"That's right, after this we will have EDI and Joker complete the final tests on the Reaper IFF. I'd like to spend a day or so docked on Illium before we head out though. Resupply and give the crew a little down time."

"I'll ensure the proper arrangements are made."

"Thank you Miranda, anything else?"

"No that's everything Commander. I'll have you notified when we dock."

Shepard left Miranda's office and headed for the kitchen. Gardner had almost finished cleaning up from the crew's breakfasts by the time Shepard arrived. While he prepared the two lunches Shepard quickly made her way into the main battery. The scene in the small room was much the same as the previous day, blood smeared across the walls in a few places and armour strewn about.

She busied herself with collecting the armour and wiping down the worst of the blood. She was no stranger to it in her line of work but it felt strange to be the one doing the cleaning instead of the splattering. Once the worst of the mess was dealt with and the armour was gathered into a bag she headed back into the mess. Gardner had finished with the meals and there were two cups of steaming liquid; kava and coffee.

A quick thanks and Shepard was off to check on her patient. Balancing the tray in front of her with the heavy bag hefted over her shoulder wasn't an easy feat but she managed. EDI had the elevator waiting for her when she arrived and automatically sent it up to the loft.

Stepping into her cabin she found Garrus still fast asleep on the bed, curled into the warm space she left nearly an hour ago. She placed the food down on her desk before setting down the armour as quietly as possible. It still clanked as it settled and that was enough for Garrus to wake. Shepard watched as the recognition of where he was sleeping dawned on him and couldn't help but smile.

Ensuring that she was a little heavier on her feet than usual she descended the steps with lunch as he sat up, "Morning, sleepy head. I brought kava."

"My hero," he drawled standing up and stretching. Shepard noticed the second he regretted stretching as he flinched.

Shepard held up the bottle from the previous day, "I've got something for that too." She took a seat on the couch and Garrus joined her, sitting on the opposing side of the L shape. As she dug into her meal Garrus sipped at his beverage, he held the mug between his hands and leaned forwards arms on his knees. "So we'll be docking at Illium in a little under an hour. I'm heading out to see Liara."

If Garrus was paying attention he didn't show any outward sign of it, he just silently continued with the kava and glared at the pill bottle on the table. So Shepard continued, filling the empty space with useless drivel. "It'll be nice to see her again. We didn't exactly see eye to eye last time…. The Normandy will be docked overnight here though; we'll be heading back to the Terminus after that to test out the IFF." Once she had exhausted all of her options that didn't relate to him she gave in. "Garrus, you need to eat something."

He looked up from his mug, "Not really that hungry Shepard."

"Don't give me that shit Garrus. You haven't eaten in days." She glared around a mouthful of her own lunch. "I need you at full strength before we hit the Relay."

He grunted, "I'm fine."

"Bullshit. Eat."

Garrus finished off the kava and set down the mug, "I don't need your mothering Shepard."

She scoffed, "I'm just delivering the order from Chakwas. She'll be coming up when I head out so you'd best eat before she shoves it down your throat." Garrus fixed her with a look before grabbing his meal and picking at it. Shepard resumed her own and pushed the pills and a bottle of water towards her reluctant meal partner, "She wants you to take those too."

He audibly sighed but conceded and took one of each like he had the night before. The rest of the meal was finished in silence, neither participant looking at the other. When Shepard finished she crossed the room to her armour locker and suited up. "I brought yours up too, figured you'd want to work on it yourself."

"Thanks."

Shepard turned her attention to EDI's hologram location, "EDI. Can you send Chakwas up please?"

"Of course Commander, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No that's fine." EDI logged herself out and Shepard turned back to Garrus, "Anything you need before I head out?"

He shook his head, "I'm fine Shepard." He stood up and walked the Commander to the door. Just as she stepped out of the room he grabbed her armoured hand. She turned back with a questioning look but quickly melted into his embrace. "When will you be back?" He asked.

"Shouldn't be more than a few hours," she rose on her tip toes placing her forehead against his. They stood quietly for a minute before Shepard pulled back, "Get some rest."

The elevator arrived and the doctor stepped out, she seemed slightly surprised to see the cabin's occupants at the door. "Commander," She nodded. "Garrus, how are you feeling?" always the professional.

"Fine doc," he replied but not without hearing Shepard mutter 'bullshit' as she entered the elevator. He rolled his eyes and gestured for the doctor to precede him into the cabin. "Where do you need me?"

"The couch is fine," she descended the steps and began to unload her medical gear onto the living room table. "How much of the pain killer and antibiotic have you taken?"

"Two of each," he replied sitting down.

The doctor let of a frustrated sigh, "I need you to take another of each now please. I don't want to risk an infection while your plates heal." She set about removing the bandages.

"I'll take the antibiotic but you can keep the pain killers." He grabbed the bottle and downed a pill before shoving the pain killer away; it rolled off the table and onto the floor.

"I can give you an injection if you'd prefer."

"I said no," he ground out. "When can I go back on duty?"

"I'd like to say three days, but I know you'll ignore me so we will play it by ear." She smoothed a layer of medi-gel over his shoulders and Garrus couldn't help but hiss at the contact. "You're healing quite well now considering." She finished his back in silence before having him turn around so she could inspect his abdomen and arms.

"Why the chains?" he asked suddenly.

Karin looked at her feet, "There was an incident. It was standard protocol." They sat in silence for a minute before she continued, "Your jaw was dislocated when we brought you in. I've never set a turian jaw before so Mordin volunteered… you were unconscious still and we were wary of using a sedative on you without knowing what was already in your system."

She continued her work, rewrapping his still raw wrists. "Well… when he reset it he had to press of some of the more sensitive tissue under your mandibles, here," she pointed on herself where the tissue would be. "You woke up and reacted rather violently. In a matter of seconds you had thrown Mordin into the wall by the AI core. The Commander got between the two of you but you shoved her out of the way and pinned Mordin to the floor. I administered a sedative but if I hadn't been there you likely would have… well you get the idea."

Garrus was silent for a few beats, "I understand." He nodded sharply, "Is there anything else?"

The doctor was slightly taken aback at his abrupt change in attitude. When she had arrived he had seemed alright with the company, now it seemed as though he wanted nothing more than to be alone. "No, that's everything. Unless you wanted to talk about what happened?"

He scoffed and shook his head, "I just need a rest doc. Thank you."

* * *

It didn't take long for Shepard to meet up with Liara; she had brought Miranda and Tali with her. Miranda was the best choice for the list of errands they had to attend to after seeing Liara and only Tali truly knew what she meant by a 'thingamabob' for the drive core. The three of them were fully geared.

The information Cerberus had dug up ended up being extremely helpful for the young asari. Just as soon as she'd been given the information she spilled out a multitude of background that linked together quite a few pieces from Shepard's missing two years. Cerberus, the collectors, Feron. It was all starting to come together. The Commander was conflicted. She knew she should have been angry with Liara for giving her to Cerberus but she wouldn't be alive now if Cerberus hadn't intervened.

Liara had all but rushed out afterwards asking Shepard to meet her at her apartment in the evening. Shepard had agreed and let Liara go; she needed some time to mull over the new information too. The rest of the afternoon was spent gathering supplies but Shepard's mind was elsewhere. It was still in her cabin.

* * *

Garrus sat on the couch with his armour laid out in front of him, all of the pieces gleaming. Removing the dried blood hadn't been an easy chore but there were very few new dents and scrapes to buff out which made the job a little easier. His visor sat on the table as well. He'd tried to put it on before starting work but his hands shook every time he tried. He hadn't activated it since Omega.

Taking a deep breath Garrus picked up his visor again, his hands shook less now that he had completed the calming cleaning ritual. He placed it over his eye and immediately it started up, the familiar blue tinge to the room had a calming effect as well. When the start-up process finished he was given the usual array of options to choose from; combat ready, data analysis, music, armour synch, omni-tool synch… video playback.

The turian took a steadying breath before setting about stripping and reassembling his pistol. He completed the task once more before starting the playback, with a few keystrokes on his omni-tool he was at the beginning of the mission. The visual played on his visor and the audio fed directly to his implanted communicator. He saw the briefing room and heard his own disembodied voice…

"_I've set it to unlock by password only, any preferences?" _

_He could see Shepard grinning, "Strawberry."_

He watched on as he was led from the Normandy, this time he was able focus on the looks people were giving them; shock and disgust in many of the crew and pity from Kelly and Joker. The scene unfolded in front of him, he could see recognition dawn on the criminals' faces. He stripped and reassembled the pistol again without so much as looking down at it.

"_I know she said no one touches you but dammit! That doesn't mean you get to bite em."_

His shoulders dropped, this is where it started to get messy. He continued watching and as he looked on at the faces around him he took note. Half the faces he knew, those that he didn't could be found. Garrus catalogued each face with his omni-tool, setting up a search for those he didn't know as he listened to himself be beaten.

"_Just answer the question and he'll turn it off," said the turian host. Garrus' eyes had been closed by this point last time but now he saw the smirk on his face before the camera pointed to the floor after he was kicked. "Answer. The. Question."_

He was shaking now. Past this his memory of the events was blurry at best, he remember the pain and the humiliation but seeing the scene play out before his eyes again was… disturbing. He nearly turned the video off when Marcs came into view with the harness. His hands were clenched tight enough to leave three talon imprints on each hand. He could only see the floor for the next few minutes and hear himself scream. The audio didn't pick up much besides that and the wet thwacking sound of the whipping implements.

"_He's ready," came the turian's voice again. _

Garrus forced himself to watch the screen as Marcs came into view. He was completely silent as he watched the man's cock disappear from view and heard the muffled sounds of panic be overridden by the gasp of pleasure.

"_That's right, never had a proper blow job until you've had a turian!"_

…

"_Spirits! Marcs you've ruined me."_

…

"_Ch'arr continue."_

…

"_But damn! I'll admit he was a good fuck."_

…

"_You see… I don't think he'll survive it if I turn this up all the way. We tried it earlier and it was barely two seconds before he __**submitted**__."_

Throughout the ordeal Garrus sat with the same rigid posture. Blood freely flowed from his palms and he could taste it in his mouth from how hard he'd clenched his teeth. The video ended when Kasumi had input the kill code, strawberry. His visor reactivated and the manacles unlocked. The turian replaced his visor on the table, stood up from the couch, and calmly walked to the washroom before evacuating the contents of his stomach.

After a few minutes he managed to pick himself up long enough to get into the shower. He sat under the spray until the hot water ran out. When he entered the main cabin something in him had changed. The beaten and abused turian was gone…

"They will pay for this. Archangel is back."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Retribution

Sorry for the delay all! I just started a new job so combined with Christmas I have been crazy busy! Please R&R.

Warning! Violence a plenty in parts of this chapter. M for a reason.

* * *

Archangel had always been ruthless, from the moment he stepped onto Omega he began his rampage masquerading as a Robin Hood type character. The truth was a little more complicated than either of those extremes. He had nothing left to loose, a vigilante's work was a good enough way to die as any. A slow suicide if there ever was one. Before Shepard he had only been a frustrated cop who had never taken control over his own life. After his tour on the Normandy he became driven and determined to become something more. After her death he was lost, unable to return to his old life, and unable to deal with the red tape that was C-Sec.

Now… now he was closer to the former. The ruthless killer was back without the golden underside. The faded gold wings on his right arm were streaked with blood once more. Seventeen new kills became notches in his belt that night. This time he wasn't fighting for the lost, wasn't fighting for the innocent. Tonight he was killing because that was what he was born to do.

* * *

Shepard, Tali, and Miranda weaved their way through the markets for the next few hours. They managed to requisition all of the supplies they needed and Shepard had them sent to the ship. By the time they finished it was already time to go meet Liara at her apartment. Before stepping into the cab Shepard took one last look towards the Normandy and wished she were there instead.

When they arrived the squad was surprised to see police tape and cars all around the front of the building. Shepard walked up to one of the officers, "Excuse me, can you tell me what happened here?"

The asari turned to address her, "This area is sealed off. Please step back, ma'am."

Shepard narrowed her eyes, "Sealed off? Why?"

A second asari stepped into view, "Someone tried to kill your friend, Commander Shepard. Thank you officer, your people are dismissed." The cop seemed unimpressed but left none the less. "Tela Vasir. Special Tactics and Recon."

Assassinations were a sniper's bread and butter. It was no different for Archangel. Through the course of the night he carried out eight high profile assassinations; five asari, two salarians, and one human. The remaining nine kills of the night were personal body guards and Eclipse mercenaries but those were more for necessity than pleasure. Thanks to rapid transit and the extranet he was able to find each of his marks with ease.

Most of the kills were carried out in stereotypical sniper fashion, from a window in a building across the street from the target. A headshot followed by a swift disappearance. Two of his marks however were a little more personal. Each member of the party had to die but those that participated were put down with a twist.

Disabling the security camera and lock was easy. He crept through the back staircase of an apartment building up to the twenty-first floor to reach his first face-to-face target of the night. A salarian male who was a high ranking member of the Eclipse; he was one of the men who had so enjoyed beating the downed turian with a whip. Throughout the building there were guards stationed but a pistol was more than enough to decimate those forces. Inside the apartment the man was sitting and discussing tactics on his omni-tool with his back to the door. When he heard the door open he didn't turn, "Didn't I tell you to get out Samma?" He asked enraged at the thought one of his guards would disobey orders, he shut off his omni-tool and waited for an answer.

"Samma won't be bothering you anymore, Chabet."

The salarian whipped around, a pistol clutched into his hand, "Who the FUCK ARE YOU?" He yelled.

Archangel let off one shot with his own pistol, effectively disarming Chabet. The salarian screeched and clutched his bleeding hand. "I think you know the answer to that already." He took a step forwards and surprisingly the man held his ground. "You're about to join your friends."

"Don't think it is that easy Archangel…" he spat. He pressed a button on his omni-tool with his good hand. "Back-up will be here any second. If you don't want to die I suggest you get the hell out."

Archangel chuckled low and dark, "You mean the five mercs you had stationed outside?" As the surprise flashed across Chabet's eyes he knew that his nearby backup had already been dealt with. Archangel took another step closer, "I don't think they are coming…."

The merc took a step back, "Wait! I can pay you. How much do you want? Ten thousand credits…" Archangel took another menacing step forwards, "Twenty thousand! No fifty!"

The space closed completely and Archangel whipped him across the face with the butt of his pistol. "I don't want your money," Archangel growled, his voice low and gravelly. He hit the man again, this time an armoured fist to throat.

The salarian croaked and tried to cry out but couldn't, his windpipe and voice box were all but crushed by the force of the blow. After a few more hard hits the salarian was on the floor writhing in pain. It was almost over. Archangel took hold of the salarian's horns, one in each hand. With a vicious smile on his face he watched the look of pure terror as he wrenched his hands apart, taking pleasure in a cracking sound as the cartilage shattered.

He dropped the salarian to the floor and on his way out the door he grabbed a towel to wipe the worst of the blood off his hands. He had a few more stops before the night was though.

* * *

The amount of carnage in Nos Astra that night wasn't limited to assassinations. Not even close. Shepard and her crew leant a fair share of bullets to the bill. Once the Commander had realized that Liara's apartment had been ransacked and her friend shot at she let loose on everyone in her way. The squad decimated all resistance in the office building and once the Vasir had been outed as a Shadow Broker agent she was mercilessly killed after giving over her Intel.

With Vasir dead Shepard left Miranda to deal with the clean-up while she and Liara discussed their course of action. They had to take out the Shadow Broker but the timing could not have been worse. Shepard sighed and followed Liara into one of the rooms away from the battlefield. As she entered the room Liara was just finishing going through Vasir's orders from the Broker himself. "Vasir is dead," Shepard announced as she stepped up beside her friend.

"I'm putting the information through to the Normandy's computers. We can be at the Shadow Broker's base in a few hours." Liara started to pace, "He'll know about Vasir before long. If he decides to kill Feron…."

"We'll get Feron out of there alive, Liara. I promise."

"I know. You're here to help. Just like always."

"That's not a good thing?" the Commander inquired, confused.

"When we first met on Therum, you saved me from the geth. You fought a krogan battlemaster while I cowered. Now you're doing it again. And I'm still leaning on you for help."

"That's what friends do Liara."

"I can get us there based on Sekat's data. The Normandy's stealth drive will keep them from detecting us. The Shadow Broker's agents are still shooting their way through Illium. With luck they won't notice we've left until it is too late."

After grabbing Miranda the trio made their way back to the Normandy by skycar. There was no time to waste.

* * *

The asari, T'Lysia as Zaeed had called her, had already turned in for the night. Her personal krogan body guard was no match for the Angel's knife under his head crest. He went down in the hall with barely a sound. Inside the flat the fixtures screamed their expense. From the delicate carpeting to the antiques adorning the walls the place was luxurious. On the table in neat, half-finished lines was the fated drug that had helped in his incapacitation. The readout across his visor indicated that the asari was alone in the next room.

Collecting the drugs in a glass with some expensive liquor from her cabinet took mere seconds. Forcing the liquid down her throat was more enjoyable than he expected it to be, she writhed beneath his hands as he held her mouth open by digging his gloved fingers into either side of her mouth. Even with her biotics she was no match for him. Her earlier delve into the hallex had caused her to be sluggish and disoriented.

When Archangel released her and moved back towards the balcony to watch her die he hadn't been expecting her to charge at him. She screamed as she charged her biotics sloppily and threw herself across the small span. T'Lysia managed to hit him square in the chest and he hit the glass balcony door with a gasp of surprise and pain.

The glass shattered and the pair fell through it, T'Lysia landing on top of Archangel. The struggle was brief. The asari had used up most of the strength she had left with her charge. The turian was able to throw her off and to her misfortune over the edge.

The scream could be heard until she hit the ground with a loud splatting sound. Carefully he picked himself up and took a brief glance off the balcony to confirm his kill. There wasn't much left of her, purple mist really. He left the apartment as quickly as his legs could take him. He could feel the medi-gel flooding his system; he'd managed to reopen some of his wounds. Archangel's escape route was still clear and once he reached the roof he hijacked a sky car and left the area before the sound of sirens could be heard.

Cold efficiency had Archangel off the station before daybreak.

* * *

Upon returning to the ship Shepard, Miranda, and Liara entered through the main airlock. Joker was in his usual place in the cockpit and turned around to greet the trio. "Commander, we've got a problem…"

"What kind of problem Joker?" Shepard asked wearily.

"It's EDI, something shut down her communications system around 2100 Galactic Standard. Tali and I have tried everything short of a full system reboot." Miranda swept past them to EDI's station.

"Did you try the using the command codes?"

"Well I would have if the CO and XO weren't off the ship at the same time. Again…" he replied bitterly.

Miranda pulled up the correct interface on EDI's terminal and punched in her access code along with a voice confirmation. With a polite C_ode accepted, Enhanced Defense Intelligence reinitialized _EDI's avatar appeared. "There, she should be fully operational in a few minutes."

Joker humped but mumbled 'thanks' after Shepard glared at him. "Get me a sitrep as soon as EDI is back online and start the disembarking procedure. Liara will provide you with co-ordinates."

"Aye, Commander."

"As soon as we have confirmation everyone is aboard and EDI's systems haven't been compromised we will be heading out." With that Shepard turned on heel and hurried off to the elevator barely acknowledging Kelly's greeting.

"What's got her in such a sprint?" Joker pondered out loud, "Nice to have you back Liara. How's the information brokering?"

* * *

Shepard stepped out of the elevator and into the loft, she was tempted to knock but decided against it. It was her cabin after all. As she stepped in she called out, "Garrus? I'm back." When there was no answer she took a few steps into the room. She smiled when she realized that it was tidier than usual. The bed was pristinely made; the bandages and towels had been cleaned up off the floor. Her back-up pistol that had been in pieces on her desk was cleaned and reassembled, if she had to bet it was sighted too. Garrus had never dealt well with bed rest.

By now it was obvious that he wasn't in the cabin, the bathroom was empty too. As quickly as possible she changed into her fatigues, washed her face, and headed back into the elevator. She keyed the crew deck before contacting Joker, "Any update on EDI yet?"

"She's back online," he replied.

EDI's voice chimed in, "I am sorry for the interruption, Commander. I will have a full report in five minutes time."

"Thank you, Shepard out."

"Logging you out, Commander."

The elevator stopped on the crew deck and Shepard crossed it at a brisk pace. The door to the battery was green, _now that is a good sign_. This time she did knock before entering, "Garrus? I'm back…" She scanned the empty room, "Garrus?" She was starting to get a sinking feeling in her gut. She keyed his personal communications code into her earpiece, there was no answer. At a jog she headed to the medical bay, hoping, praying that Chakwas was changing his bandages.

As she stormed in the doctor greeted her, "Commander." She spun around in her chair and at the look on the Commander's face her smile dropped and she stood up, "Is everything alright?"

"Garrus, where is he?"

"He was in your cabin last I saw him…"

"FUCK!" She took off at a run to the elevator, "EDI! Where is Garrus?"

"One moment please…" came the metallic voice. "He is not presently on the ship."

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Shepard slammed the key for the CIC. "Full report now." She fired off a message to him via omni-tool.

"Officer Vakarian departed the ship during my blackout," EDI replied as hesitantly as an artificial intelligence could. "Upon checking the security feeds from the docks he left at 2113, through the cargo bay. Dock workers were loading supplies from 2020 to 2130. I believe he caused the interruption to my systems. I will check the news feeds on the station for more information."

Liara and Miranda were in the briefing room when Shepard arrived. "Liara, how long can we delay?" Shepard asked without pretense.

"We need to depart as soon as possible. As soon as the Shadow Broker gets wind of Vasir's death Feron will be in great peril," Liara explained. "What's wrong Shepard?"

The Commander's face fell into her hands and a stream of expletives left her silently enough that Liara's translator didn't pick them up. When she looked up her mask was mostly back into place, "Miranda, I need a recommendation for a two man team to track and reacquire Archangel."

"Commander?" both women were stunned.

"Garrus caused EDI's blackout. He disappeared shortly after. I need a full team for the assault on the Collector Base; I need him back on this ship. While we head to Hagalaz and infiltrate the base the team we leave here will track him down and meet us before we hit Omega. Miranda, suggestions?"

Miranda remained shell shocked for a moment before collecting herself, "I would recommend we leave Massani with either Tali-Zorah or Dr. Solus."

"Joker! Is everyone else aboard?"

"Affirmative Commander, we are ready to disembark."

"Belay disembarkment until I give the order. Call Zaeed and Tali up to the briefing room," She waited for the confirmation before turning back to the two bewildered women. "Liara make sure Joker has all the information he needs, Miranda show Liara to quarters afterwards. Be ready, I need both of you rested for Hagalaz in a few hours."

Miranda knew better than to argue and she nodded her affirmative, "Commander."

Liara on the other hand was concerned. She didn't know what had happened on Omega, before or after Shepard had picked Garrus up. "Please tell me what is going on Shepard. I want to help…"

Shepard cut her off with a wave of her hand, "Not now." She paced around to the other side of the room keying her omni-tool up for a second message. Liara was about to protest when Miranda grabbed her hand and shook her head before pulling the asari out of the room.

The Commander's head dropped back into her hands as she leaned forwards against the table. "What have I done?" she asked the empty briefing room. "Fuck."


End file.
